¿Que es la fe?
by Arken Elf
Summary: Basado en la película Transformers 2007, Mientras Prime pelea en la tierra por "Toda la chispa", Los Autobots en Cybertron han perdido la guerra y ahora deberán enfrentar las consecuencias, visto desde el punto de vista de PROWL Influencia g1
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**¿Qué es la fe?**

_Notas del Autor: Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus diferentes creadores._

_El tinte de este fic es Dark por lo que si no te agradan los temas de esta índole no se recomienda leer esta historia._

_Este fic es independiente y no tiene nada que ver con las series anteriormente escritas, basado en el universo de Transformers 2007._

……………………………………………..

Prowl observo nuevamente la celda, la oscuridad le rodeaba como siempre, muchos ciclos habían pasado desde su llegada a ese lugar y cada vez que salía de recarga volvía su atención a los alrededores con la esperanza de ese cambio de escenario que no habría de llegar. La fe en su líder debía haberse perdido hace tiempo, pero el mero recuerdo de sus compañeros y amigos era suficiente para hacerlo continuar.

Su grupo se encontraba fragmentado, desquebrajado, su única esperanza recaía en ese líder y el pequeño grupo que partió con él. -¿Hace cuanto que no tenían noticias de ellos?, Mucho tiempo antes de su captura.

El Táctico trato de adoptar una posición más estable, su estructura presentaba severos daños causados por sus captores; las alguna vez imponentes alas puerta caían a su espalda sin fuerza, sus enemigos habían sido lo suficientemente magnánimos para no arrancarlas a la primera oportunidad o terriblemente crueles al dejarlas de ese modo dislocadas haciendo que el dolor fuese algo constante en su existencia, pero ahora después de todo ese tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a él.

Sus manos atadas al techo de la celda le daban poca movilidad en ese pequeño espacio, excepto nivelar su peso de una extremidad a otra mientras esperaba el regreso de su captor. El único que tarde o temprano traía descanso a esa chispa herida. ¿Por qué esperar el regreso del único ser que sólo trae dolor a tu existencia?, ¿Qué sólo trae palabras de odio y rencor?

La respuesta era más que obvia, era la única manera de saber que aún estaba ahí.

Su procesador agotado regresaba a esos últimos momentos repitiendo la escena de esa despedida una y otra vez.

Sus amigos, su líder marchándose en busca de toda la chispa, mientras ellos debían continuar pelando esperando su regreso, tan sólo con la fe de que la encontrarían.

-Fe… algo que no existe más en este universo- Escucho una fría voz, la voz de aquel que le torturaba con esas palabras cada vez que él entraba en esa fase de reflexión. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo por un momento?, ¡SI la guerra estaba perdida!, ¿Qué ganaban con torturarlo?. La lógica reinaba en ese momento revelando la verdadera razón. Lo que lo llevaba a repetir el exhaustivo procedimiento.

-Dime ahora ¿Dónde esta tu fe táctico?, ¿Dónde esta la respuesta que esperabas?, ¿Dónde esta ese líder que los abandono?-Las preguntas lo asaltaban con renovada fuerza, mientras una mano recorría su armadura desquebrajada. -¿Dónde esta?- Repitió la voz cada vez más fuerte.

Pero el juego se había agotado, hacia mucho que las palabras reales habían dejado de fluir de más. Un golpe lo hizo reaccionar enfocando su atención en el dueño de esas abusivas manos, en el captor que se negaba a dejarlo morir pero que al mismo tiempo era dueño de su libertad.

Sólo existía una respuesta para esa pregunta, la única que podía imaginar, -El volverá-….

……………………………………………..

¿Qué es la fe realmente?, ¿Hasta donde nos puede llevar?

…………………………………………….

-¿Por qué sigues creyendo tan ciegamente en él?, ¿Qué te ha dado que te haga querer continuar?, ¿Por qué no te rindes si la guerra se ha perdido ya?- Palabras marcadas con veneno, el veneno de un alma corrompida que desea compartir el destino con aquel que no piensa igual.

Otro golpe fue suficiente para dejar al Mecha nuevamente fuera de línea, la resistencia flaqueaba una vez más con una sola idea en puerta con el cuestionamiento que no podía imaginar -Optimus ¿Dónde estas?-

……………………………………………

_Notas del Autor: Agradezco a los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer el fic._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Mi sueño, tu realidad.**

……………………………………………….

La inconciencia puede ser una bendición en momentos como ese, un espacio de libertad, el único lugar seguro hasta que eso logre destrozarse también, pero hay que aferrarse a algo para mantener esa estabilidad mental.

Una figura se divisaba a lo lejos, en lo alto de aquella colina, su estructura imponente resaltaba, contrastante con los cormas que le rodeaban. Una mezcla de tonos rojizos adornaban los alrededores en un paisaje extraño, desconocido; ajeno.

Formas de vida orgánicas acompañaban la escena, con esos singulares diseños que sólo algo de ese origen podía recrear. ¿Cuántas veces había leído al respecto?, ¿Cuántas veces había recreado escenas similares en ese procesador intentando divisar las figuras de un modo más real? Pero la escena era casi perfecta, mientras aquel a quien llamaba líder continuaba admirándola.

Él podía verlo a la perfección, observando esas estrellas. Tan lejos de su verdadero hogar. Por un momento él quiso aproximarse, hablarle, preguntar. ¿Cómo podía su líder lucir tan tranquilo mientras ellos peleaban por sobrevivir, ¿Mientras esperaban ese prometido retorno?

-Es una escena falsa, no es verdad-Susurro en ese sueño. Optimus debía estar combatiendo o buscando aquello que le devolvería la vida a su mundo, no los dejaría a su suerte jamás.

……………………………………………………

La mayoría de las veces, la verdad es peor que la mentira, pero es mejor aceptarla a evadirla.

…………………………………………………….

Prowl camino hacia esa imagen mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir, necesitaba conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas, necesitaba la confirmación de que no todo había sido en vano, aunque no fuese más que una simple ilusión. Un error en esa lógica programación.

-Te hemos estado esperando- Dijo deteniéndose a su lado, pero su líder no respondió. ¿Por qué no me dices nada?, ¿Por qué me ignoras de este modo?- Se pregunto el mecha buscando alguna reacción de aquel a quien considero su interlocutor.

-¿Acaso te has olvidado de lo que dejaste atrás?, ¿No piensas volver?- Las preguntas fluyeron a través de ese vocalizador nuevamente, pero la respuesta continuo siendo la misma. Como si realmente no estuviese ahí.

El táctico extendió su mano intentando tocarlo, pero la suerte no le permitió más.

……………………………………………………

El viaje había terminado, un ligero toque en su costado lo había traído de vuelta a esa terrible realidad. Nunca alcanzaba su objetivo, jamás lo llegaba a tocar.

-Prime- Susurro consiente de que su captor estaba de visita una vez más.

-Es bueno ver que decidiste regresar- Exclamo el ente de visor rojizo, brillo que irrumpía en aquella imperiosa oscuridad. –Aunque debe ser decepcionante descubrir que no soy tu patético Prime- Prosiguió el ente con ese toque peligroso.

Sus manos volvieron a recorrer la estructura deteniéndose en su pecho, donde los restos de esa insignia rojiza se revelaban, entre las marcas de aquellas salvajes garras.

-¿Por qué no lo olvidas?, ¿Por qué permites que su recuerdo continué cazando tu existencia?, ¿Por qué no te permites avanzar?- La voz tomo un estilo suave, casi amable. Una garra trazo el contorno de su rostro de manera delicada. -¿porque no aceptas que los olvido?-Susurro moviendo su cabeza para que lo percibiera de frente. Azul y Rojo se encontraron, debilidad y fuerza, frialdad y calor, Compasión y Odio.

Tan distintos y al mismo tiempo tan similares.

-Deberías aceptarlo- Confirmo el Decepticon, después de todo lo has visto- Prosiguió. No había manera de deducir si este sonreía o no, pero esa voz parecía carcajearse con ese acento, disfrutando de ese dolor.

-¡No!, no es cierto, es mentira- Se dijo el cautivo.

-Pero sabes que es verdad- Respondió su captor, -Yo sólo te permití conocer la realidad-

El Autobot jalo con fuerza esas ataduras, peleando una vez más, -No era verdad lo que ese ser decía, sólo trataba de hacerlo renunciar a su ideal- Prosiguió en su mente.

-¿Por qué te niegas a entender que no hay porque pelar?-

La exclamación invadió su mente de un modo poco amable, sólo un mecha conocido era capaz de algo así, el mismo que continuaba torturándolo por mero placer.

-No importa lo que digas o hagas, jamás ganarás- Exclamo finalmente el cautivo –Jamás Soundwave, jamás-

El decpeticon de cromas azules no replico, no tenía porque, por mucho que el táctico peleara sabía que tarde o temprano caería como lo hicieron los otros antes que él. Porque la victoria de los suyos se había anunciado en ese mundo, y aunque su líder hubiese perecido en ese lugar orgánico, Cybertron era todo suyo,

-Tarde o temprano aceptarás la verdad- Fue el pensamiento, antes de dejar esa celda una vez más.

……………………………………..

_Notas del Autor: La historia puede ir tomando un estilo aún más oscuro en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Déjame partir**

………………………………………..

El tiempo continuo transcurriendo, ahora ni siquiera podía sentir sus manos las cuales continuaban aprisionadas en esa atadura que parecía haberse integrado a su figura, al parecer los receptores principales de sus muñecas se habían desactivado tiempo atrás entumeciendo toda sensación, dejándolo a solas con su mente cansada, repitiendo constantemente la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba consiente de que no podían depender de algo efímero, necesitaban verdades concretas para encontrar la manera de continuar.

-¿Porque hablas en plural?- Se escucho la pregunta en ese procesador, no había necesidad de una presentación formal. Él Decepticon había terminado con todo Firewall en su última visita, dejándolo a merced suya. –No es como si hubiese alguien más a quien salvar- Continuo. –Estas sólo y lo sabes, ¿O acaso tu lógica dicta algo distinto?-

Esas preguntas le asaltaban con constancia, negándole el derecho a descansar. No eran retos reales o amenazas, tan sólo el recordatorio de ese fracaso personal.

-Él confió en ti y fallaste, por eso mereces ese final- Una frase que resumía todo lo que realmente pasaba. No debería existir esperanza si la verdad era más que contundente.

-Nadie sabe que estas vivo, no te buscarán, tú no eres más que otra casualidad en esa cruenta guerra, la misma que devasto toda una raza. -¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente importante como para resaltar ante los millones que reposan atrás? Los tiempos de logros, de éxitos se han olvidado. Se encuentran enterrados bajo todos los escombros de lo que fueron hermosas ciudades de cristal y metal.

-No hay futuro para nadie que desee continuar aquí- Repitió la voz con seriedad. –¡Acéptalo, deja de soñar!-

El Autobot contemplo la realidad tras esos hechos, no eran sólo frases inventadas, el final estaba próximo y mientras esa chispa se apegaba a ese sueño, esa mera ilusión; el resto de los suyos atravesaba aquellas estrellas en busca de ese líder perdido.

Sus ópticos se iluminaron percibiendo claramente la imagen de aquellos a quienes jamás volvería a ver o escuchar, para ellos fue el héroe perdido, un colega que se sacrifico por esa libertad. Pero los Mechas vienen y van, pronto olvidarían que existió, convirtiéndose en otro nombre.

-¿Por qué luchar?- La pregunta no necesitaba una respuesta real, el verdadero significado tras esas batallas se había perdido, sólo las promesas mantenían a los combatientes con ánimos para continuar, -¿Por qué pelear por un mundo vacío?, ¿Qué objetivo tenía sacrificarse por lo que no podía volverse a integrar?

-Acéptalo, se acabo-

…………………………………………….

Soundwave continuo observando esa estructura desgastada, no comprendía ¿Porqué se resistía? , ¿Qué tenía por ganar?. Su fracción había perdido la todo en ese mundo, mientras los pocos sobrevivientes escapaban buscando refugio en esa infinita galaxia; con la escasez de energía encargándose de aquellos que se negaban a entender. ¿Qué lo hacía entercarse?

-¿Qué te dio?, ¿Qué te ofreció?- Se pregunto, pero ni el más lógico ser tenía una respuesta real. Tan sólo ilusiones marchitas que se deformaban integrando una simple idea que era FE.

……………………………

Prowl diviso su final, con la debilidad de aquella chispa. Sabía que moriría en ese lugar olvidado.

-Deberías aceptar el destino- Pensó -¿Cuántos habían contemplado ese final en aquella celda?, ¿Cuáles serían las denominaciones de quienes le precedieron?-Se pregunto, seguramente jamás habría traído esas ideas a su mente, de no ser por que ese era su destino también

-¿Dónde nos equivocamos?-Se pregunto.

………………………………………

Se dice que aquellos que piensan que el bien siempre gana sobre el mal son los soñadores y los ilusos

………………………………...

(Flashback)

Prowl observo a su viejo amigo quien parecía distraído. Algo había sucedido y él no había sido informado.

-¿Se puede saber porque tan serio?- Pregunto el táctico tomando un cubo de energon para ofrecérselo al otro mecha.

Jazz dudo por un instante antes de responder fríamente -Lo lamento Prowl es información confidencial- Esas palabras eran hasta cierto punto dolorosas, ellos eran viejos amigos y él táctico su superior. Pero Prime había dado una orden. El enforcer regreso la respuesta con una sencilla mirada antes de retirarse a su oficina. No le reprocharía al saboteador, no tenía porque, aunque entendía que debía ser algo serio y peligroso si debía mantenerse así, en estricto secreto.

Jazz simplemente lo vio partir.

Para cuando el enforcer llego a su oficina se topo con la presencia de Optimus en persona esperándolo.

-Prowl- Exclamo el líder entrando a la habitación con él, al parecer era momento de conocer el plan.

……………………………………………

Prowl reacciono, ¿Qué había sucedido?, los recuerdos de esa junta se encontraban frescos en su conciencia, como si acabaran de suceder. El mecha estaba confundido, ¿Qué había traído esos recuerdos a su mente?

-Hay noticias Autobot- Comento su captor quien parecía observarle desde la entrada, la breve luz que entraba a través de la abertura le lastimaba, debía adaptarse nuevamente a esa intensidad de iluminación o algo andaba mal en sus sistemas. Al notar la falta de atención Soundwave camino hasta su cautivo caminando a su alrededor lentamente. –Noticias de los tuyos, al parecer la han encontrado-

El enforcer no pudo evitar sentirse mejor, aunque comprendía que algo se ocultaba tras esas palabras, ¿Para que facilitarle algo más de esperanza a aquello que quieres corromper? El silencio era su única arma, despojado del resto.

-¿No replicaras?- Le cuestiono el decepticon pasando su mano por sus puertas, las señales de dolor reiniciaron, hace cuanto que las ignoraba, pareciese como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

-Sabes que eso no es todo- Prosiguió su captor repitiendo esa tortura mental que tanto disfrutaba. Su dedo recorrió los restos de la sirena que adornaba su espalda. La voz descendió levemente, aumentando la tensión.

-La chispa del saboteador se extinguió-

Las palabras como maldiciones pronosticaban el final de esa breve esperanza que parecía renacer, acabando con todo lo que podía creer.

-No- Exclamo Prowl enfrentado al Decepticon, la fuerza de la chispa continuaba ahí, pero cada día era más débil.

-Su pequeño cuerpo fue separado en fragmentos en manos de Megatron, su chispa se extinguió en sus garras mientras las risas de mi líder fue lo último que escucho.

-¡NO!- Repitió el Autobot, pero esta vez no había manera de negarlo, por eso lo había visto, se había despedido de él.

-El no pudo haber caído- Quiso argumentar, pero fue incapaz. Su ánimo descendió aún más; mientras el piso se convertía en una buena distracción.

-No volví hablar con él después de esa junta, ellos se marcharon y no fui capaz de decir nada, ni adiós- Se reprocho el cautivo.

………………………………………………….

(Flashback)

La reunión no había ido del todo bien, y mientras Prowl respetaba a su líder comprendía que no era una buena jugada, demasiadas cosas se ponían en riesgo, no era una estrategia inteligente, al menos desde su punto de vista.

-Permíteme marchar a mí en tu lugar Prime, tus tropas te necesitan en este lugar- Dijo con seriedad, su mirada se fijo en la de su comandante, indicando que no pensaba retroceder en esa propuesta.

-No puedo permitir que ellos ganen, la esperanza de nuestra raza recae en esta acción, confío en ti y es por esto que quiero que te quedes aquí con Ultra Magnus, ambos pueden complementarse y sobrellevar esto hasta que recuperemos lo que buscamos, además no iré sólo; llevare a Mechas de toda confianza- Respondió Prime.

-Si no me dejas hacerlo en tu lugar, déjame ir contigo- Replico.

Pero después de continuar el argumento por un buen tiempo no tuvieron un acuerdo, ambos mantuvieron sus posturas, Prowl no entendía porque Optimus deseaba marcharse, la misión podía ser importante pero ¿Por qué esa división?

-No confías en mí- Exclamo el táctico. Esto no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación, pero Prime no replico.

…………………………………………..

-El dejarse llevar por los sentimientos es un error- Confirmo el Decepticon, -Mira a donde te llevo- Prosiguió con ese juego.

-¡Maldito!, todos ustedes que sólo gozan acabando con todo lo que nuestros pelearon por construir, acabaron con nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y han condenado el futuro- Replico el Autobot finalmente exhausto.

-Tal vez, pero eso es lo divertido- Susurro Soundwave presionando con fuerza el cristal que aún sobraba en esa sirena desquebrajando lo poco que aún quedaba adherido.

Esta vez no podía negarlo, sin más su víctima grito

-No desesperes, esto es sólo el principio, cuando decidas cooperar entonces todo será distinto-

…………………………………………

Con fuerza, las garras destrozaron la superficie, recorriendo viejas heridas, creando nuevas. El energón corrió lentamente bañando su estructura, el líquido brilloso se mezclaba con los restos que aún manchaban el alguna vez blanco.

-Mereces este castigo y lo sabes- Repetía su captor en su mente, pero por fuera sólo el silencio invadía espacio, roto por el grito de desesperación del alguna vez orgulloso Autobot.

-Mírame y dime que no te duele, que no te arrepientes- Intervino el decepticon pasando al frente para arrancar esa insignia carmesí.

El enforcer no quería responder, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía emitiendo toda clase de quejidos, a su espalda la figura de su amigo le observaba con tristeza.

-Lo siento tanto- Quiso decir, pero no podía hacerlo, eso solo era la ilusión creada por su captor.

-Todo tiene un final, Prowl acéptalo y permite que todo el dolor desaparezca- Repitió el Decepticon.

-¿Vale la pena seguir?-

El enforcer sintió como su pecho se contraía, mientras una mano se dirigía al core que mantenía su chispa, finalmente comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, la aparente sugerencia no era otra cosa más que la necesidad de un ente adicto a esa tortura, o tal vez el juego de un enfermo que necesitaba que alguien compartiera su realidad. Como fuese era demasiado tarde, él había perdido todo lo que lo había hecho ser quien era, no sólo por fuera, si no también por dentro.

Él se había descuidado, había caído en la trampa y ahora no podía detenerlo. La fuerza de su atacante recorrió su figura.

Él no lo pudo evitar…

Tan sólo emitió un último grito desesperado de auxilio, al sentir como su propia alma era torturada; consiente que nadie iría por él jamás.

……………………………………….

Prowl nunca sintió cuando las fuerzas le abandonaron; jamás se percato del daño que su peso causo en sus manos al salir de línea perdiendo todo equilibrio, ni mucho menos cuando alguien más lo sostuvo liberándolo.

No quedaba nada en ese procesador, solo la necesidad de marcharse para jamás regresar. Pero la vida jamás cumple antojos ni deseos, por lo que no se podría retirar a pesar de su dolor, de su desesperación, con la sombra de esa culpa en mente mezclada con el dolor real.

No deseaba rogar, no quería implorar pero la razón no existía sólo su necesidad

-Por favor- Había dicho, -Solo déjame partir-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Mentira o Verdad**

_Notas del autor: Agradezco el apoyo, que bueno que están leyendo este fanfiction, espero cumpla las expectativas._

………………………………………..

Una idea es todo lo que nos quedaba, una idea era todo por lo que peleábamos, por lo que seguíamos adelante, pero la estrategia falló, ¿Me pregunto que pensará nuestro líder ahora? ¿Qué diría si viese lo equivocados que estábamos?

¿Estaría… decepcionado?

………………………………………….

Prowl volvió en línea lentamente, su mirada cansada recorrió los alrededores esperando encontrar esa acostumbrada oscuridad. Sin embargo; las cosas no eran del todo claras, en efecto el lugar no era el mismo, tampoco podía considerarse ausente de iluminación, el escenario había cambiado y también su posición.

Su peso no era sostenido por esos brazos agotados, si no que se mantenía recostado de lado, mientras sus puertas reposaban sobre otra superficie la cual servía de apoyo y para aliviar en parte el dolor. Por un momento una sensación de alivio recorrió su figura, pero se marcho tan pronto como había llegado, anteriormente había bajado la guardia y ese era el resultado de ese error. No podía darse el lujo de relajarse o sentirse a salvo, algo prohibido en el campo de batalla, mucho más en manos del enemigo.

Con dificultad logro mover levemente su mano, la misma que ahora presentaba las marcas de esa terrible tortura, su extremidad derecha parecía estar prácticamente inservible pero aún se movía. Como pudo admiro el daño mientras permitía que su mano reposara en el piso, a su lado. El fluido de su propia vida adornaba la forma desgastada, las conexiones básicas se percibían con facilidad a través de la maraña de cables, algunos medios activos, otros completamente cercenados. Probablemente a causa de los grilletes y el peso que tuvieron que soportar. Impactado por lo que presenciaba continuo recorriendo el resto de la estropeada estructura. Su brazo estaba en un estado similar, con las huellas recientes de sus captores en los fragmentos de su armadura.

El mecha bajo la vista, recorriendo lentamente ese cansado cuerpo; su pecho estaba destrozado, ocultando la marca de lo que alguna vez fue, sólo las viejas cicatrices, el metal dañado y el energón entremezclados adornaban la figura del guerrero, cuando su recorrido se detuvo de golpe, acompañando esa sensación de vacío. Nada más importaba, podía o no ser remplazado, pero faltaba algo; algo de suma importancia para él. No pudo evitar sentir el dolor en su interior al admirar el lugar de donde su insignia yacía. Un espacio inexistente ahora, excepto por la marca de metal corroído que ahora integraba ese punto.

-¿Por qué no puedo partir?- Se pregunto, consiente de que las palabras no saldrían jamás de ese procesador. Ahora no era más que un ente marcado, dañado, olvidado… ¿Por qué no me lo permites?- Prosiguió desesperado.

No hay perdón para aquellos que no lo merecen, muchas vidas dependían de él y había fallado, las chispas de sus camaradas reposaban en sus manos, era el castigo adecuado, debía aceptarlo con honor.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidar?, ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptarlo?-

La confusión se hizo presente en su procesador, mientras una computadora dañada intentaba razonar conceptos que no era capaz de comprender, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esa tortura?, ¿Serviría de algo ese sacrificio?, ¿Acaso finalmente había olvidado la razón real de esa lucha? … ¿Había abandonado la fe?

Incapaz de soportarlo más hizo lo único que jamás imagino, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en el orgullo, su alma estaba marcada eso no lo podía cambiar; mientras su mente jugaba con las escenas que enunciaron ese final, con esas manos enemigas arrancando parte del core que cuidaba su chispa, las lagrimas escaparon por esos ópticos azules.

Él fue incapaz de contenerse más.

………………………………………

(Flashback)

Mirage observo el intercambio discretamente, él no era un mecha que interviniese en asuntos que no le convenían del todo, la discreción formaba parte de esa aristócrata personalidad que dominaba su programación, mientras intentaba sumergirse en un punto donde no llamase de más la atención.

Prowl había salido de la habitación enojado, algo raro considerando que el táctico nunca reaccionaba de ese modo, pero al parecer el problema era peor de lo que habían imaginado.

Sin más el táctico paso a su lado ignorándolo, aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que el ciclo terminara.

Jazz se aproximo a su aliado mirando la misma escena, pero no dijo más limitándose a ver pasar a su amigo.

-Se que no comprende lo que sucede, pero no todo puede ser predecido con la lógica o los cálculos matemáticos, tú como yo somos la prueba viviente de eso- Susurro el jefe de operaciones espaciales dirigiéndose a su compañero de equipo.

-¿Hay posibilidad de regresar?- Respondió finalmente el mecha de cromas blancos y azules enfocando el visor que adornaba el rostro de su líder de área.

-Cuídalo, necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda encontrar- Fue lo única respuesta de parte de Jazz.

………………………………………

Nada es certero en la vida, excepto que no hay manera de predecir el futuro, pero siempre se puede prever y tratar de estar listo.

……………………………………….

-A veces piensas que conoces bien a alguien y la vida te muestra que no es verdad- Se escucho un susurro a su espalda.

Prowl se tensó, el terror se apodero de su chispa al oír esa familiar voz, no era el tono de ese captor, si no un toque refinado que pocos dominaban en ese mundo apocalíptico.

-No puede ser- Se dijo con una paranoia que enorgullecería a Red Alert.

-Siempre hay sorpresas dentro de cada uno de nosotros- Prosiguió el ente aproximándose al mecha herido. Una mano delicada recorrió su contorno lentamente. Aunque a diferencia del acostumbrado trato, este parecía contener un gesto de amabilidad.

Aún así el táctico no se movió, el simple hecho de pensar en las falsedades que su captor podía crear, en como jugaba con su mente cada vez que tenía oportunidad, destrozando poco a poco ese espíritu, acabando con lo poco que le quedaba. No sería capaz de soportarlo nuevamente. No de ese modo.

-Te lo ruego, deja de jugar-Pensó, preparándose para ese renovado ataque, para esas burlas, para esa arrogancia que pisoteaba su existencia, demostrándole nuevamente lo inútil que era. El mecha cerro los ópticos, contrayendo como pudo su cuerpo, esperando el golpe que jamás llego.

A su espalda Mirage lo observo, alejando su mano, notando la reacción.

-Ciento haber tardado tanto, pero los número no estaban de mi lado- Susurro.

……………………………………………….

(Flashback)

El grupo había partido siguiendo la grotesca batalla de Tiger Pax, muchos cayeron ese día, demasiados quedaron atrás. Como pudieron los sobrevivientes, los que continuaron peleando huyeron ocultándose entre las ruinas, reagrupándose.

Prowl analizaba la situación frustrado, demasiadas constantes en su contra para encontrar un porcentaje adecuado para actuar.

-No tenemos tiempo Prowl- Replico el actual comandante indicándole que continuara el ataque.

-Nuestras tropas están cansadas, nuestras bajas son considerables, no recomiendo continuar- Respondió el táctico.

-Lo se, pero si nos quedamos aquí igual moriremos, debemos regresar a un lugar seguro o todo esto habrá sido en vano- Respondió Magnus.

-Entonces necesitaremos una distracción lo suficientemente buena como para atraer a los enemigos más peligrosos- Contesto el táctico.

-Bien, ese es tu trabajo, ¿Sugerencias?- Pregunto el líder temporal.

…………………………………………

Esa había sido su decisión.

………………………………………………….

Prowl continúo esperando, sin respuesta alguna. Nunca llego el golpe o la burla, tan sólo las palabras gentiles de un aliado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el Mecha tratando de creer que eso no era una mentira más, ¿Acaso se habían cansado de jugar?, él sabía que no estaba muerto, habría sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad y para esos tiempos la idea parecía algo inalcanzable, destinado a permanecer en ese patético estado, como un ejemplo ante los que osarán contradecir a ese bando enemigo.

-No te muevas- Se escucho nuevamente, pero más que una orden era una petición.

-¿Por qué no terminas este juego?, ganaste, lo admito, fuiste más fuerte que yo-Quiso exclamar, pero le era imposible, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, más que resignarse, quedando a merced de aquel que lo tuviese en sus manos.

-Esto dolerá, pero necesito hacerlo para colocar tus puertas de nuevo en su lugar- Advirtió el otro Mecha, -No soy un experto, pero tu sabes bien que hay cosas que todos debemos conocer- Continuo haciendo plática. Algo refrescante para la situación.

Prowl finalmente ubico a su acompañante cuando este camino frente a él aproximándose levemente. –Confía en mí sólo esta vez- Susurro el Autobot espía con fineza, entendía el estado traumático en el que su oficial se encontraba, él había sido entrenado para esa clase de situaciones, y aunque todos los miembros de su armada conocían y se preparaban para esos riesgos, era la unidad especial la única que realmente lo enfrentaba. Era parte de lo que eran, de lo que vivían cada ciclo.

-Se que es difícil de creer, pero yo te ayudaré- Continuo consiente de que no debía decir más, cualquier otra cosa drástica sólo empeoraría la situación.

…………………………………………………………

(Flasback)

Mirage observo el mensaje en pantalla, hacía casi un vorn desde ese escape milagroso, mucho tiempo desde la captura y por lo tanto perdida de Prowl. A pesar de esto la unidad había logrado continuar, sobreviviendo a esos constantes enfrentamientos, defendiéndose; esperando ese regreso. Muchos compañero valientes perecieron esos días, pero continuaban adelante consientes de que aún había algo por que luchar. No sería justo desperdiciar el sacrificio de esos compañeros y amigos.

-Señor- Susurro el mecha llamando la atención de su comandante, -Hemos recibido una transmisión- Optimus llamaba a sus tropas para que marchasen a un nuevo lugar, un nuevo planeta al que llamarían hogar.

……………………………………………………

El espía continúo trabajando en restablecer la salud de su teniente, al menos lo suficiente como para que pudiera salir de ahí por sus propios medios, sabía que recuperar esa estabilidad mental sería un reto, pero primero lo primero, aún tenía mucho trabajo que realizar.

-Prepárate- Exclamo Mirage acomodando la puerta, -Es la única manera, trata de no gritar- Prosiguió la advertencia llena de preocupación.

Un movimiento fue suficiente para acomodar la extremidad, el dolor en los circuitos fue agonizante, pero el táctico no grito, no era nada comparado, con lo que ya había experimentado al sentir su chispa a punto de extinguirse en las manos de ese cruel enemigo, nada se asemejaría a eso.

Por última vez Prowl decidió confiar en esa alucinación, otorgándole el beneficio de la duda, porque era eso o morir, ya que si no habría razones para creer, no existiría esa inquebrantable fe.

-Gr…gra….cias- Fue su respuesta. Mientras la sensibilidad regresaba a parte de su cuerpo.

Mirage sonrío, tal vez aún se podrían salvar.

……………………………………………

_Notas del Autor: Bien este es el capítulo 3, a veces la tortura psicología es peor que la física, son marcas que llegan demasiado profundo. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Héroes**

_Notas del autor: ¡Gracias por los reviews!, en efecto los trastornos psicológicos siempre serán los más difíciles de superar._

…………………………………………………………..

Mirage continuo trabajando en las reparaciones; tiempo atrás Prowl había entrado en recarga, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado dañado para continuar esforzándose de más, era tan sólo un método preventivo de supervivencia. Sus sistemas estaban exhaustos, incapaces de trabajar a toda su capacidad.

-La guerra es cruel- Se dijo consiente del peligro que aún corrían, él no deseaba arriesgarse a mover a Prowl, pero entendía lo peligroso que era mantenerse en un solo lugar demasiado tiempo. Sus aliados había partido tiempo atrás, dejándolos solos en aquel lugar, el apoyo no llegaría nunca.

-Hasta los más nobles se ven obligados a ir en contra de sus creencias, de sus preceptos tan sólo para sobrevivir un día más; eso es la guerra- Exclamo.

……………………………………….

(Flashback)

El espía sabía lo que sucedía, sus compañeros habían tratado de disuadirlo de lo contrarío, argumentando que era una causa perdida; pero eso a él no le importó. ¿Quien mejor que alguien en su posición para dominar los riesgos que acompañaban esa simple decisión?

-No tendrás apoyo- Replico Hound con preocupación. Ambos mechas caminaban por los pasillos de esa base improvisada, el lugar no era el mejor acondicionado, pero cumplía con las necesidades básicas -Sería suicidio- Prosiguió el Autobot de cromas verdes. Mirage era un buen amigo suyo a pesar de lo que muchos pensarán, era un buen soldado, confiable aunque muy reservado, el rastreador odiaba la idea de abandonarlo a su suerte por una necedad. Muchos compañeros habían caído por el fuego enemigo como para sacrificar uno más por nada.

-Tengo un trabajo que hacer- Fue la simple respuesta del aristócrata, -Fueron órdenes de mi líder de escuadrón- Confirmo terminando con toda discusión. Hound le observo, sin poderle contradecir, sabía que si él se quedaba; probablemente moriría sin remedio, pero órdenes eran ordenes y a pesar de lo que pensará, era lo único que los había hecho sobrevivir durante tantos vorns. Su fracción no había sido diseñado para la guerra, si no para trabajar; la mayoría dependía de las decisiones de los líderes para actuar.

-El no habría querido esa clase de sacrificios- Escucho la voz del otro, pero para el mecha eso era tan malo como la misma traición, muchos habían dado por muerto al táctico, quien se había convertido en un número más dentro de las cifras que irónicamente acostumbraba contar.

-Tal vez- Susurro, pero como alguna vez lo dijese Jazz, ellos eran la clara prueba de que las probabilidades no lo revelaban todo. Algo que estaba decidido a demostrar.

-Me quedaré, - Finalizo dirigiéndose a la oficina del oficial al mando.

No era necesario ocultar la verdad, había detalles que aún debían cubrir antes de esa salida, detalles que él se encargaría de eliminar.

-Adiós Hound- Exclamo despidiéndose con sencillez y orgullo.

-Adiós Mirage-

…………………………………….

Prowl volvió en si nuevamente, los susurros del otro mecha quien parecía platicar sólo embargaban sus audios con pasividad, el tono era suave y sugerente, como si intentara calmarlo, mientras el dolor en su espalda se iba minimizado. Su procesador intento aclararse, tratando de recordar ¿Como había llegado ahí? Igual que la primera vez; analizo los alrededores desconociendo lo que encontraba. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de reiniciar esperando sólo toparse nuevamente con más oscuridad? El temor retornaba, quería creer que no había sido una ilusión o un sueño, pero el daño estaba hecho ya.

-¿Cuánto tiempo la mantendrás esta vez?- Se dijo, ¿Cuánto hasta que te canses de jugar?-

No existían palabras que tradujeran esos pensamientos, sólo la mirada decepcionada que siempre le acompañaba.

-Como quisiera poder hablar contigo, como desearía que me escucharas en realidad, pero se que eso esta aún muy lejos del alcanzar, siempre debe ser un paso a la vez- Pensó Mirage.

Como pudo se aproximo al táctico, siempre actuando lentamente y con cuidado, su oficial no reaccionaba lógicamente, su comportamiento se regía por el temor, sus acciones lo confirmaban, junto con el gesto ausente. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste?, ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste que sus mentiras comenzarán atravesar ese procesador?

Prowl no replicaría a esas preguntas, pero las marcas hablaban por si solas, las líneas de esas garras. La ausencia de ese símbolo, la ruptura en ese pecho, la reacción de esa débil chispa al dolor.

……………………………………….

Prowl…

-Cada vez que creo que todo ha terminado, siempre inventas un nuevo juego para continuar, ¿Qué delito he cometido para merecer esta clase de castigo?

-Por un tiempo creí que tenía fe, pensé que no todo sería en vano, que valía la pena luchar, pero después de todo lo que he vivido, todavía trato de entender tus razones, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te motiva?, has acabado con mi espíritu, has destrozado mis barreras, te has reído de mis preceptos pisoteando todo lo que fui. ¿Qué más te falta?, ¿Qué más puedes obtener de mí?

Cada idea viajaba con mayor fuerza e intensidad, buscando la respuesta en una mente vacía, intentando conectar con alguien que no estaba ahí en realidad, pero la razón y la lógica no siempre combinan, su presente era demasiado ilógico para ser verdad.

………………………………..

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

………………………………..

La pregunta escapo de ese vocalizador dañado, las palabras eran casi incomprensibles, entre la estática y volumen casi nulo, pero como aquel agradecimiento único, aún existía alguna especie de interacción.

-Vamos Prowl, se que aún no es tarde, se que las cosas lucen mal, pero saldremos de aquí- Razono su acompañante. Como deseaba ser capaz de acercarse más cuando él estaba activo, deseaba poder consolar a esa chispa torturada, deseaba mostrarle que alguien más los esperaba, aunque no estaba seguro de si era del todo verdad.

-Solo una simple transmisión, un mensaje defectuoso, que tarde o temprano deberás ver; pero aún no es el momento idóneo, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

………………………………………….

(Flashback)

Mirage se encontraba de pie, frente al escritorio de Magnus, el actual líder de su fracción. El mecha continuaba pensativo, la propuesta del agente era buena; tal vez la mejor opción. La mayoría de su unidad se encontraba en ese lugar llamado tierra junto con Optimus,

Una serie de nombres integraron una lista, revelando las posibles opciones en base a su capacidad, pero el espía tenía ventajas que eran difíciles de ignorar.

-Sabes que si tu plan tiene éxito no podremos regresar- Comento el comandante con seriedad tratando de enfatizar "No podremos volver por ti" sin tener que decirlo.

-Lo se- Contesto el mecha de menor rango, -No espero que lo hagan- Afirmo con convicción.

Ultra Magnus observo al Autobot con el mismo orgullo con el que despidió a Prowl tiempo atrás, no cabía duda de que existían seres valientes y honorables en esa armada, él admiro esa actitud, esa determinación que no daba paso a las dudas. Eso salvaría la vida de muchos, no sería un sacrificio en vano y como dicen el bienestar de muchos sobrepasa al de uno.

-Todos conocerán tu decisión, y respetaran ese nombre- Pensó, - Tu armada esta orgullosa de ti- Exclamo dándole la mano a su subordinado.

-Para mi siempre ha sido y será un placer, salude a Prime por mí cuando lleguen ahí- Finalizo políticamente antes de marcharse.

La puerta se cerró dejando al comandante sin más que decir, -Otro héroe se marcha, uno más entre los cientos que la guerra habrá de crear.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que un mecha de familia como la suya terminaría haciendo esa clase de elecciones?

………………………………………..

A veces la persona en la que menos creemos es la que nos da la mejor sorpresa

…………………………………………

-No pienso dañarte, se que no lo crees pero es verdad- Continuo Mirage

Prowl le miraba fijamente, encogiéndose como podía, retrocediendo contra el muro a pesar del dolor que eso ocasionaba, algunas heridas volvían abrirse tras la presión que el mismo imprimía, pero no podía evitarlo, tenia que escapar; huir. De verdad que deseaba morir.

Ni siquiera admitir la derrota serviría, la situación ya no dependía de eso, ahora no era más que el placer del control que su atacante podría tener sobre él. Ni siquiera la muerte te puede ayudar.

Su compañero no pudo evitarlo, no podía permitir que continuar haciéndose daño, el poco avance que tenían se perdía en meros instantes mientras la inteligencia era dominada por el terror.

-Jamás permitiste que eso dominara tu razón, nunca le diste oportunidad a otra cosa que no fuera la lógica, si tan sólo pudieses verte- Pensó el espía aproximándose al otro para sostenerlo con fuerza. El oficial lucho, peleo con la poca fuerza que tenía, no deseaba seguir.

-Shh Prowl, no es un juego- Susurro gentilmente manteniéndolo quieto, -NO es un juego, no es una ilusión, trata de creer a lo que tus sistemas te indican, no niegues más la realidad-Repetía constantemente.

El forcejeo fue disminuyendo lentamente, pero no la tensión.

El táctico sintió ese agarre tan diferente, -Como deseaba creerlo, como imploraba que fuera realidad lo que escuchaba, deseaba aceptarlo, entenderlo, pero algo… se lo negaba-

-Ayúdame repetía en su mente, permitiendo que el otro Autobot le reconfortará, la lucha parecía terminar temporalmente, su cuerpo había desperdiciado esas reservas tontamente, su peso volvió a cargarse sobre aquel que le sostenía, mientras la idea continuaba en pie.

Ambos se miraron un momento, el azul se encontró con su igual, no era ese acostumbrado carmesí que terminaba jugando, era el claro aqua de la oportunidad.

-Ayúdame a creer- Fue todo lo que pudo comunicar.

………………………………………….

El bien o el mal no son el croma que vestimos, es la acción que siempre se relaciona desafortunadamente con el color en el que nos escudamos lo que crea esas reacciones, ese respeto o ese terror.

…………………………………………..

Soudwave volvió en sí, no había visto venir el ataque, nunca supo por donde llegó, tan absorto estaba en su pequeño juguete que por una sola vez en su existencia olvido lo que había alrededor. ¿Pero quien imaginaría que alguien se infiltraría?, ¿Quién prevería ese ataque en el único lugar seguro de Cybertron?.

Los Autobots se habían marchado, los neutrales que había eran cobardes, los que no… eran simplemente eliminados, no debía haber nadie que se pudiese oponer.

El Decepticon se incorporo, continuaba en esa base, en la misma celda ahora vacía, con frialdad observo los alrededores notando las marcas del energón, los arañazos en los muros, las marcas de esa vieja pintura. Había sido tan divertido. Cada grito, cada negación, parecía haberse convertido en una droga para él, incitándolo a ser cada vez más cruel. Pero estaba confiado, sabías que no llegarían lejos, el planeta era de los suyos, nadie ayudaría a un soldado perdido, menos siendo un Autobot.

-Tal vez, ero era lo que necesitaba para recuperar el reto- Pensó, decidido a tomar acción.

Starscream venía en camino, pero aún tenía tiempo, aún se podría divertir.

……………………………………

_Notas del autor: Se dice que cuando algo es demasiado bueno no puede ser verdad, pero si no creemos en que existe algo por que seguir; entonces ¿Cuál es el significado de vivir?._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Una mente torturada.**

_Notas del autor: Como el título lo indica el capítulo puede ser un poco confuso en algunos puntos, Gracias._

……………………………………………….

No existe una respuesta real para la necesidad, ¿Que impulsa a un ser a depender ciegamente de otros? ¿Que motiva a la un ente a olvidar lo más importante después de la vida?, ¿Qué hace que alguien decida ignorar su libertad?

……………………………………

La oscuridad adornaba sus alrededores mientras los restos de esos recuerdos continuaban presentes, el mecha recorría cada rincón con frialdad buscando una explicación lógica para todo lo que había vivido, debía existir una razón real que justificara ese resultado, algo que el enemigo quisiese obtener tras esa tortura indiscriminada.

-No trates de entender- Se escucho la afirmación de su acompañante, el único con el valor de quedarse atrás como él. Prowl lo sabía, muy dentro de ese procesador afectado, comprendía la realidad; la importancia de lo que Mirage aclaraba. Pero ¿Como replicar coherentemente?

El antiguo oficial observo sus manos frustrado, sentía deseos de gritar, de expulsar esa necesidad, de dar a entender la repulsión que sentía por su ser, de desahogar esa debilidad la cuál le marcaba como ese blanco fácil, como la víctima desamparada, demasiado herida para sanar. Cuanta vergüenza le invadía de sólo imaginar lo que pensarían de él.

Lo que el mismo opinaba, el modo tan patético que presentaba ante sí.

………………………………………

Se dice que cada quien tiene una perspectiva singular de sí mismo y que jamás concuerda con aquella que tienen los demás.

……………………………………..

Prowl…

-Mi espíritu ha sido manchado, la luz se ha extinguido casi por completo, solo puedo ver la oscuridad- Pensó ignorando la mirada depresiva que su amigo le otorgaba.

-No tengas lástima por mí; Yo elegí este destino, solamente yo-Continuo tratando de desvanecerse. Su cuerpo se pego más al muro mientras intentaba desaparecer. El rechinido del metal contra el metal inundo la pequeña habitación, mientras sus manos presionaban esos dedos contra la pared, intentando escapar, tratando de arrancar esa superficie que le aprisionaba. Dejando las marcas del energon sobre la fría realidad. Sólo el dolor le permitía algo de paz, eso y la necesidad de entender que no había porque temer más.

El espía noto el daño que se hacía reteniéndolo, evitando que continuara, mientras las suaves marcas de líquido vital escapaban por sus manos, recorriendo esa estructura blanca.

-Yo lo entiendo, lo acepto, ¿Porqué tu no?, ¿Por qué insistes en protegerme cuando lo último que deseo es protección? Sólo deseo un final rápido, tal vez es algo cobarde pero lo mejor- Susurro el táctico resignado.

¿Por qué continúas intentándolo? Cuando todo lo que te hace seguir se ha acabado. Yo creí que ya no habría futuro, acepte el destino, sabía que era hora de enfrentar el final. Entonces llegas de la nada con esa actitud positiva; con esa fuerza renovada, con tu fe- Prosiguió armando su defensa inteligentemente, -Se que crees que me estas ayudando, que me has otorgado otra oportunidad, piensas que vale la pena seguir; pero sólo me estas torturando- finalizo permitiendo que el dolor le reconfortará, necesitaba ese sentimiento para poder ver correctamente su situación.

……………………………………………….

Las adicciones vienen en todas las formas y generalmente no son más que el reflejo de nuestra propia debilidad.

…………………………………………………

Mirage conocía esa mirada, entendía lo que esos ópticos transmitían, interpreto esas reacciones las cuales reflejaban la desesperación de su alguna vez amigo. La voz alguna vez altiva tenía ese toque de mortalidad peligroso; pero era sólo el grito de auxilio de un alma desesperada, con eso era suficiente para quererlo intentar.

-Tú me pediste que te ayudará, no te dejare morir- Exclamo el mecha blanquiazul levantándolo, el táctico forcejeo, pero el agarre de su compañero siempre fue superior.

-Mírame Prowl-Ordeno deteniendo cualquier intento de sublevación, -Se que piensas que no vale la pena seguir, se que algo en tu procesador te dice que lo dejes por la paz; pero tu chispa no está conforme con esa decisión, tú me pediste ayuda, me dijiste lo que pensabas, sé que no quieres que todo termine así. Permíteme ayudarte, no te cierres -Prosiguió recargando al mecha gentilmente contra el muro mientras hablaba, su tono se modulaba con diferentes toques tratando de transmitir su sentir a través de esas palabras. Necesitaba que el otro mecha le escuchara, necesitaba que entendiera que no podía continuar actuado así.

El alguna vez enforcer le observo directamente, como había deseado desviar esa mirada, ocultar todo ese dolor, toda esa vergüenza, la pena; pero el otro no se lo permitió.

-Tú de todos los que conozco es quien mejor comprende la importancia de sobreponerse y seguir. ¿Qué crees que dirían todos si te vieran así?, fuiste un héroe, un ejemplo a seguir, no permitas que eso se pierda, ¿o es que acaso ellos han ganado todo y no hay futuro para nosotros?- Le cuestiono el aristócrata con un toque de recriminación, ¿Acaso arriesgue todo en vano?- Continuo capturando por completo la atención de su interlocutor. ¿Acaso jazz murió por nada?-finalizo, dejando escapar esa última carta, una que dolería pero que implicaría o el regreso de su amigo o el eterno adiós.

………………………………………..

La mente es difícil de entender, más cuando la confusión reina en su interior, pero al final la que siempre gana es el alma.

………………………………………..

Prowl no podía responder, deseaba hacerlo, pero que tenía que decir, no habían nada que hablara en su defensa; él era un oficial, el sabía lo que sucedería si terminaba en manos enemigas.

El mecha herido recargo su figura sobre su amigo, admirando los contornos que rodeaban esas palabras, entendió lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Como un sueño la razón parecía volver, mientras las manos de su compañero le sostenían, mientras el toque de comprensión le acompañaba.

-Sígueme por favor; permíteme ser ese guía, tan sólo dame la oportunidad- Le susurro el espía en sus audios.

………………………………………………………….

No hay dolor más grande que el de aquel que tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo y simplemente la ignoró, la culpa puede ser mortal, pero es peor cuando no aceptamos que siempre se puede perdonar.

…………………………………………………………

Soundwave movilizo algunos de sus elementos, no importaba si Starscream llegaba, tenía algo más importante que arreglar, el seeker estaría furioso seguramente, pero los resultados demuestran más que las palabras, y aunque estuviese inconforme con el recibimiento, estaría complacido con el resultado.

¿De que preocuparse cuando el planeta era suyo?, pero los traidores debían ser erradicados, entre ellos los enemigos que se ocultaban esperando contraatacar

Pero él estaba tan seguro de esa victoria que ni siquiera se preocupo, ¿Qué harían dos simples autobots?, ¿qué harían contra toda esa armada? La respuesta era sencilla. NADA

Estaban destinados a perder y convertirse en lo que sus captores desearán.

……………………………………………………..

La obsesión puede nublar fácilmente la razón, incluso del más inteligente.

…………………………………………………….

Mirage analizo su cronometro, no tenían mucho tiempo; probablemente su enemigo ya había comenzado la búsqueda. Ellos estaban en clara desventaja y a pesar de que Prowl parecía responder con más naturalidad, el camino continuaba siendo largo para dos Autobots en medio del territorio enemigo.

Las cosas no pintaban bien.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes- Ordeno tomando el papel de líder. Ambos deberían escapar y ocultarse, tal vez tratar de pasar desapercibidos entre los Neutrales, al menos Prowl no parecía más un guerrero; si no una víctima de las circunstancias, sin logos que le identificaran. Él en cambio necesitaba deshacerse de aquellas insignias que marcaban su alianza, pero no importa si el color superficial desaparece lo importante es lo que llevas dentro. Como pudo el espía borro esos símbolos, marcando su propia estructura, intentando recrear un disfraz.

-Esto será como un suicidio-Pensó consciente de lo que podía suceder.

-Bueno no hay manera de retroceder-Se dijo iniciando el tedioso viaje.

…………………………………………………..

_Notas del autor: En efecto no fue confusión. Jazz estaba ahí en la mente de Prowl, el pudo percibirlo con esa carga de culpabilidad que lo asalto._

_Sé que este fic puede llegar a ser confuso o tal vez demasiado profundo en algunos momentos, pero la mente a veces es difícil de entender y explicar. Más cuando se enfrenta un trauma de una magnitud como la que trato de representar._

_Espero este fic sea de su agrado, agradezco sus comentarios e intentare hacer más ligera la lectura en los siguientes capítulos._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

**Primer paso.**

_Notas del autor: Agradezco sus reviews, en efecto el fic a veces mezcla diversas perspectivas, individuales y en primera persona pero son puntos de vista que se usan para poder establecer la magnitud de la situación._

_Gracias._

……………………………………………………

Prowl siguió a su amigo como pudo, los pasos eran lentos a veces demasiado difíciles como para no detenerse. Su estructura aún dañada enviaba constantes señales del inminente colapso; pero sabía que si se detenían, correrían el riesgo de ser capturados.

………………………………………………………

Cuanto más complejo sea el camino, la meta ofrecerá algo mejor

……………………………………………………..

Mirage sabía que Prowl estaba sufriendo, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo; el rechinido de sus coyunturas a cada paso sólo remarcaba el intenso dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo. Pero el táctico no se quejaba, esforzándose por mantener el paso, mientras seguía adelante. Con ese desalentador paisaje el cual continuaba revelándose frente a ellos, rodeados de ciudades destruidas, de escombros y restos de su gran civilización. Lejos de algún campamento habitado.

Por eso peleaban, para proteger lo poco que aún quedaba, para traer de nuevo la vida a ese lugar devastado.

-Sólo te estoy retrasando- Susurro Prowl finalmente, deteniéndose después de un pequeño tropiezo, el cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo directamente al piso incapaz de sostenerse de algo.

-Maldición- Pensó frustrado, ocultando ese grito de desesperación, mientras su compañero tan sólo le observaba. Se sentía tan inútil, tan desganado, pero cada vez que observaba el gesto contenido en el rostro del espía sabía que debía continuar.

"¿Acaso Jazz murió por nada?"

La frase continuaba embargando su chispa con ese toque de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, -No su amigo no había muerto por nada- Pensó levantándose una vez más. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, exclamaba su desgaste sin cesar, pero nada de eso importaba; sólo la voluntad de demostrar que no todo estaba perdido.

Mirage no dijo nada, el mecha le brindo espacio a su amigo para pensar, él debía sobreponerse, debía aceptar su realidad y continuar adelante. Ese era el segundo paso a esa lenta recuperación.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde para preocuparse de eso?-Replico su amigo finalmente intentando distraer su atención. El enforcer no replico; consiente de la razón de esas palabras. Mirage abandono la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar, tan sólo para buscar una posible causa perdida. Pero bien lo había dicho antes.

"No me decepciones, no hagas que me arrepienta"

Cada oración acompañaba esos pasos, ese esfuerzo, palabras claves que invocaban los restos de voluntad que él aún conservaba. Para Prowl no eran más que una maldición que lo obligaba a seguir, sosteniéndose de esa fe que su amigo compartía, incapaz de entender del todo el porque. Después de todo no era lógico.

-Pero si hay una verdad en el universo es que la lógica no lo resuelve todo- Se dijo; una oración que su compañero siempre repetía sin cesar.

-¿Puedes continuar?- La pregunta se hizo presente, manteniendo ese toque educado entremezclado con el sentimiento de resignación, ¿Necesitas detenerte? Transmitía, pero él mecha negó.

-Continuemos, ya es bastante malo no ser capaz de avanzar con mayor velocidad-Respondió el táctico ocultando su realidad.

Las señales flasheaban empañando esa visión, con esos temidos avisos.

-Estamos cerca de un campamento de neutrales, intentaremos tomar refugio ahí- Explico el espía observado las marcas que ahora invadían su estructura. El espía se había visto en la necesidad de infligir daños en su propia armadura para ocultar eficientemente su identidad, cualquiera diría que no era más que otro mecha más, sin nada porque continuar. Prowl asintió, sin valor para replicar de otra manera, temía que la debilidad se hiciese presente en una sencilla palabra y Mirage se preocupará aún más.

Sus ópticos recorrieron esa estructura, analizando cada herida, cada cicatriz, el metal alguna vez reluciente y brillante se ocultaba tras esa descuidada apariencia. -Vamos-Ordeno el espía volviendo al camino. El enforcer le siguió, agradeciendo los leves momentos que su acompañante le concedió para su descanso. Cualquier otro no se habría percatado de que esa sencilla charla, tan sólo era para ayudarle, cualquier otro… Que no fuese Prowl.

Una suave sonrisa adorno ese rostro agotado por un instante, comenzando a sentirse vivo. Tal vez después de todo Mirage tenía razón, aún había algo por salvar ahí.

…………………………………

Soundwave camino recorriendo los alrededores de la base, analizando cada punto mientras buscaba pistas que le indicasen donde hallar a sus objetivos. Sus subordinados observaban a la distancia, la prudencia era algo que todos intentaban mantener ante un ser como él.

No pienses, no hables, no reveles nada, porque todo podría implicar en el futuro; un terrible final. Era el lema que aplicaban cuando estaban cerca de él. El mecha era temido incluso por los suyos, con esas habilidades que podían brindarle la ventaja ante el más poderoso en el último momento de ser necesario.

El oficial de Comunicaciones no revelaba su verdadera personalidad a menudo, manteniendo esa actitud reservada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero los rumores acerca de su verdadera personalidad eran más que suficiente para crear temor entre sus tropas, eso y lo vicioso de sus interrogatorios. Muy pocos valientes se aventuraban a retarle, además de Megatron, entre estos estaba Shockwave y Starscream el comandante aéreo.

-Busquen a los Autobots-Ordeno con frialdad. –Los quiero activos- Enfatizo, dejando en claro que el destino de esos Mechas estaría sólo en sus manos.

……………………………………………..

Prowl y Mirage llegaron al campamento mencionado, algunos de los presentes les observaron dudosos, no era común ver sobrevivientes por las áreas en esos días, excepto de los que habitaban en ese campamento. Después de todo el territorio era Decepticon y muy pocos se aventuraban a esas zonas.

-Es inútil, no debemos parar aquí- Pensó el táctico detectando esa recriminación la cual se dibujaba abiertamente en cada uno de los presentes. No conocían su afiliación pero podía sentir ese enojo con facilidad. A pesar de esto su compañero ignoro los hechos, el estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, era algo simplemente natural entre un grupo como ese.

………………………………………

La guerra puede corromper muchos esquemas, levantando muros en el alma más noble.

……………………………………….

-No te preocupes-Susurro el espía ayudando al otro mecha a continuar, entrando en el campamento sin importarle las miradas de los otros.

………………………………………

Prowl…

Este es el resultado de nuestra guerra, es el producto de esa ecuación. Nosotros pensamos que estábamos salvándolos, protegiéndolos; cuando en realidad sólo estábamos condenándolos. A ellos y a nuestro mundo.

¿Es correcto seguir después de ver esto?, ¿Después de ver que el salvador tan sólo condeno a los otros a sufrir un destino aún peor? Pero ¿Qué comparativo existe?, ¿Cómo saber que fue lo correcto y que no?

(Flashback)

Prowl se detuvo al lado de Jazz, ambos habían salido apenas con vida de ese terrible encuentro, otra ciudad había caído en manos enemigas; mientras los suyos continuaban organizándose, ellos habían intentado salvar el mayor número de chispas posibles.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué?- Susurro el saboteador agachándose al lado de un cuerpo inerte. El rostro de terror aún adornaba esa cara, revelando el pensamiento que debió llegar antes de morir.

-¿Por qué?- Replico el enforcer confundido, ¿Qué había por entender?, Ambos sabían la razón del combate, los dos estaban dispuestos a defender esa insignia y esos ideales, ¿Qué es lo que el mecha de cromas platas no entendía de aquello?

-Los Decepticons no tienen respeto por nada, esa es la respuesta que buscas- Confirmo Prowl con una convicción única, la cual no daba paso a una duda o un cuestionamiento. Pero Jazz no era cualquier mecha y siempre había tenido sus dudas, no en sus objetivos, no en lo que defendían. Pero si en los métodos que empleaban.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar a esto?- Prosiguió el mecha de menor estatura caminando a través de la calle destruida.

-¿Por qué atrapar aquellos inocentes en medio del fuego, destrozar lo poco que aún se conserva, arrasar el lugar al igual que los enemigos? Para ellos ¿Qué diferencia había?- Continuo su interrogatorio personal.

-El fuego se combate con fuego y nosotros lo hacemos por ellos; tal vez no lo veas ahora, pero en el futuro las cosas cambiaran- Pensó el Táctico sin responder.

-Dime ¿Vale la pena el costo?- Finalizo el Saboteador enfrentando a su Oficial Superior.

-Lo vale Jazz-Fue la respuesta de Prowl. –Tal vez ahorita te cuestiones los métodos, pero al final entenderás la razón- Confirmo antes de alejarse. Aún tenía un reporte que entregar.

La escena llego a su procesador trayendo consigo esas vivencias, las experiencias que después se convertirían en algo fundamental en esa vida.

-Irónico es que tú hayas muerto por esa razón, por ese ideal que alguna vez te atreviste a cuestionar; mientras yo sigo atrapado aquí preguntándome si hablabas con la verdad.

…………………………………………….

La línea que divide lo bueno de lo malo, lo correcto de lo erróneo es tan delgada que a veces es imposible de divisar. Pero cuando la cruzas es imposible regresar.

……………………………………………

Mirage se detuvo frente a una de las construcciones. –Espera aquí un momento- Dijo permitiendo que el táctico se sostuviera del muro antes de dejarlo. Prowl observo a los otros mientras tanto, la mayoría parecía expresar solo dos sentimientos; lástima o enojo. El mecha sabía que su forma no lucía como antes, las marcas revelaban los dolores que tanto trataba de ocultar, mientras el origen de los mismos era el misterio que todos pensaban en descifrar.

¿Seria su presencia un peligro?, ¿Cuál era su verdadera denominación? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

El Autobot volvió su atención hacia el punto que ahora se le hacía tan familiar. Un espacio vacío con algunos circuitos expuestos.

-¿Cuál era tu afiliación?-

Prowl volvió su atención hacia el dueño de la voz, otro mecha quien parecía tener deseos de conocer la verdad. Con pasos rápidos el Cybertronaino camino hacia él, haciendo que reaccionará; como pudo el táctico retrocedió mientras la paranoia regresaba.

Todo raciocinio parecía nublarse con la necesidad de escapar. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?, ¿Qué busca?- Grito el procesador, mientras las puertas se replegaban con temor.

El extraño detuvo sus pasos al notar su reacción. Muchas veces había visto mechas en situaciones similares, había presenciado como se dejaban morir, extinguiendo su chispa poco a poco, víctimas de terribles incidentes. Situaciones que marcaban a un ser por la eternidad. La curiosidad fue remplazada por la pena, dejando inmóvil aquel que pensó poder obtener alguna respuesta.

Prowl no podía ni quería replicar, sólo necesitaba alejarse. Salir de ahí a como diera lugar. El mecha casi no hablaba, pero ahora no sabía que hacer; por primera vez se percato de que no tenía idea de donde estaba,

-Mirage- Susurro en su mente, -Mirage- Prosiguió sin emitir nada más que sonidos incoherentes y difíciles de percibir. Pero en su estado traumático era el único método en el que se podía comunicar. Su programación repasaba esos archivos corruptos constantemente negándole una comunicación real.

La desesperación le hizo interpretar la situación de manera distinta, mientras el camino se convertía en la única salida… La salvación inminente… Ignorando toda alarma, Prowl inició su secuencia de transformación, el metal trono al verse forzado a moverse de esa manera con las partes intentando integrarse a una forma que creyó olvidada; los rechinidos invadieron el área junto con el gemido de dolor. El táctico atrapado en su propio temor, olvido el daño que se hacía así mismo. Su estructura tembló levemente, algunas fracturas se abrieron mientras el vehículo caía pesadamente contra la superficie.

Un grito desgarrador recorrió el campamento asustando a los presentes, el mecha que hablo retrocedió atemorizado sin saber que hacer, no podía ayudar aquel que sufría en su propio mundo invadido de dolor. Él jamás quiso causar eso, sólo tenía curiosidad. ¡Simple curiosidad!.

Mirage salio corriendo del edificio encontrándose con el modo vehículo de Prowl, cubierto en energon. Como pudo el espía sostuvo el carro tratando de identificar si su oficial aún estaba activo, pero al parecer Primus le había concedido algo de descanso o el dolor había terminado de dañar su agobiado procesador.

El Autobot blanquiazul fue acompañado de otro par de mechas quienes salieron de la estructura con equipo médico listos para auxiliarle, ninguno dijo nada más sobre el incidente, concentrándose en hacer su trabajo. ¿Para que buscar culpables?, los únicos culpables eran ellos mismos y su necedad por seguir combatiendo sin razón.

La chispa suprema ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.

El civil vio desaparecer a los mechas quienes cargaron al herido al interior del lugar. Avergonzado se retiro sin replicar.

Mirage dejo a los expertos trabajar, haciéndose a un lado; el conocía lo básico en reparaciones, pero esto iba más allá de sus conocimientos. Dejaría la situación en manos de los expertos, no era el momento de flaquear, mientras observaba un pequeño chip, uno que contenía el mensaje decodificado de aquellos que les podían ayudar.

-Tal vez no somos los únicos que aún tenemos fe- Se dijo, aunque cualquiera pensaría que esa esperanza se veía mermada nuevamente gracias al reciente incidente.

……………………………………………….

_Notas del autor: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como verán una recuperación no siempre es milagrosa y el camino es largo, pero siempre es importante enfrentar y aceptar las cosas para poderlas superar._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

**Extraño.**

_Notas del Autor: Hay momentos en los que podemos dudar incluso de nosotros_

……………………...

Mirage camino a las afueras del campamento, su mirada se mantenía fija en el horizonte mientras razonaba las opciones que les quedaban. Prowl obviamente estaba peor de lo que imaginaba; lo que complicaba su situación, la reacción del Táctico aún paseaba por su procesador con esa grotesca escena repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo dejar pasar algo como eso, como olvidarlo? Es más fácil cuando el rostro es el de un desconocido, es sencillo cuando te acostumbras a ver escenas como esas cada día. Pero, cuando aquel que sufre es un ser cercano la perspectiva tiende a cambiar ¿Cómo borrar esas escenas de su mente?, ¿Cómo dejar atrás ese daño que ahora parecía estar compartiendo con aquel a quien intento ayudar? Aquel que ahora no parecía ser nada más que un extraño. El espía era inteligente, entrenado para enfrentar situaciones complicadas, pero nunca lo vivió así de cerca. - Su atención volvió a enfocarse en ese desolado paisaje recubierto de viejas estructuras abandonadas. Vestigios del pasado, de tiempos dorados ahora olvidados. Ese mundo era tan ajeno a lo que las memorias resguardaban, así como lo era su amigo. Ese extraño que aparentaba ser él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo sería jamás.

……………………………………………..

Se dice que cuando algo de gran magnitud ocurre, las cosas jamás vuelven a ser igual.

……………………………………………..

-¿Acaso todo lo que ellos tocan debe terminar así?- La pregunta embargo los pensamientos del aristócrata irrumpiendo con esa realidad. Las cosas fueron diferentes alguna vez, pero ahora no eran más que un sueño, una ilusión que sólo los melancólicos guardaban. El había intentado pensar en otra cosa, buscando distraer su mente de esos fatídicos sucesos; pero no cualquier ciclo tienes la oportunidad de presenciar a un amigo torturarse de esa manera. El sonido de esas piezas chirriando mientras una transformación forzada se daba a cabo, mientras sus heridas se reabrían, todo por escapar de una ilusión, por intentar huir de esa realidad.

-¿A que nivel debe llegar una tortura para obtener esa clase de resultados? ¿Qué es lo que ellos realmente buscaban?- Toda interrogante era inútil ahora, sólo la posibilidad de auxiliarle a encontrar ese escape.

-No se que es lo que necesito para recuperarte, algunos dirían que suerte, pero la suerte no existe, se hace y si no trabajamos para fabricar esas oportunidades o preveer los desastres, entonces no es real- Se dijo. Recordando otra de las razones que los habían arrastrado a esa situación.

………………………………………….

(Flashback)

-El se marcho y ni siquiera quiso escuchar una explicación o un reproche- Se oyó la queja del Táctico quien inconscientemente gruñía mientras escribía algunas instrucciones en su data pad.

El cuarto de recreo era un lugar sumamente visitado después de una batalla o cuando los eventos importantes se daban. Después de todo aún seguían siendo mechas, con vidas y razones para continuar. Pero en ese momento la mayoría esperaba a las afueras de la base, despidiendo al líder que los había guiado durante eras.

Optimus partía, junto con algunos de sus oficiales a una misión suicida. La última batalla había sido peor que una pesadilla; y aún así el plan continuo como Prime lo quería, sin retrasos, sin cambios de opinión.

Prowl no estuvo presente ese día, consiente de qué recibiría una reprimenda por esa falta, pero estaba tan molesto que prefirió eso. A decir adiós. No era normal para él sentirse de ese modo, su procesador ahogaba esa furia acompañada de la impotencia que sentía al no haber podido opinar…

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, nada se podía hacer.

-No debes enojarte, sabes que todo es por el futuro de esta raza- Se escucho la explicación de Mirage quien le observaba desde tiempo atrás. Él mecha era silencioso cuando quería, el enforcer ni siquiera lo percibió hasta que hablo. Por algo se dedicaba al espionaje después de todo.

-Lo se- Contesto Prowl secamente, devolviendo el gesto hacia el otro Autobot. Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente, permitiendo que la pasividad temporal envolviera el lugar mientras pensaban. Nada podrían hacer ahora, las cosas se habían salido de control, con la esperanza de que todo resultara como lo habían planeado. Como su Prime lo había indicado, eso era lo único que les quedaba para continuar.

-Lo se- Repitió para sí consiente de que era lo único que podía opinar.

………………………………….

El momento de reflexión debía finalizar, era una lástima que todo su hermoso planeta no fuese más que una ruina gobernada por entes sin escrúpulos que solo buscaban entretenerse después de esa devastadora victoria.

Una derrota a la que fueron condenados el día que su líder partió.

………………………………….

Mirage…

-Me pregunto si pensaste en las consecuencias de esas acciones, ¿Qué te motivo a tomar esa decisión?, ¿Porque no dudaste en dejarnos atrás?-, el tiempo continuaba transcurriendo y mientras siguiera inmóvil el peligro de ser localizados también. Pero -¿Valdría la pena continuar así?, sólo es la primera parada y ya lo estas dudando. No llegaste hasta aquí para darte por vencido tan pronto. La depresión del que fuese su compañero comenzaba a contagiarse, parecía inevitable.

En un mundo marchito, sin presente, sin futuro, con un pasado olvidado, pero ese era su hogar. El mecha río suavemente. ¿Qué más podía hacer en una situación como esa?, darse por vencido no era una opción.

-Si hubiese sabido el costo de esa promesa al menos te habría cobrado un poco más- Continuo burlonamente, dirigiéndose a un fantasma, a un alma perdida que no le escucharía más. Pero… ¿Que importaba si era tan sólo se dirigía al viento?, el único disponible para recibir el mensaje. La ironía y el sarcasmo no formaban parte de su personalidad, pero en esos momentos era el único confort que encontraba entre su soledad.

-¿Cuántos eventos viviste?, ¿Cuánto dolor soportaste?, ¿Cuánto sufrimiento tuviste que vivir para darte por vencido?- Las preguntas se repetían en su mente; buscando la respuesta a esa reacción. El había sobrevivido a muchas situaciones complicadas y difíciles, pero…era tan distinto verlo a través de los ópticos de un amigo, era casi imposible colocarse en esa posición.

Su mano sostenía con fuerza un chip, la razón de su visita en primer lugar. La idea era pasar rápidamente por el campamento y marcharse, el mecha blanquiazul sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para una interacción real por parte del táctico, pero no imagino ese final..

-Todo por un dispositivo, por un pequeño objeto que podía contener una razón para renovar la esperanza con esa absurda Fe- Exclamo para sí con frustración cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto, si su opción era la mejor.

………………………………………..

Sólo los perdedores se dan por vencidos antes de pelear.

…………………………………………

Los pasos de otro ente se hicieron presentes, junto con la silueta de un nuevo visitante el cual se detuvo algunos metros de distancia esperando alguna reacción de quien se convertiría en su interlocutor. Al parecer el extraño conocía el significado real de la paciencia, esperando, observando, llevando consigo el mensaje esperado, pero respetando la privacidad del otro mecha.

Mirage no se molesto en virar, manteniendo su postura firme, con el blanco contra esa oscuridad que integraba su mundo actual, sin las relucientes luces que iluminaban esos grandes caminos, sin los colores de neon adornando los edificios. La delicadeza de su estructura continuaba resaltando a pesar del disfraz que vestía. Un mecha de alta sociedad quien había sido obligado a vivir entre el resto, peleando por su supervivencia, preparándose para hacer frente a lo más peligroso que la armada enemiga podría presentar, perdiéndose entre entes que jamás imagino encontrar. Pero ¿Qué importa de donde provienes?, cuando lo que marca la vida es ¿Adonde vas?

El recién llegado avanzo nuevamente disfrazando esa forma con un trazo familiar, mientras los cromas parecían ocultar la realidad en esos claroscuros que integraban el paisaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Susurro el aristócrata sin voltear. Su mente continuaba divagando es las posibilidades que rodeaban a ese singular grupo. Su equipo.

-Inexistente- Fue la réplica, tan fría como sería la de un Decepticon. Era increíble imaginar que ese mecha también era uno de los suyos, que alguna vez las bromas se trasformaron en un oscuro sentido del humor, poco práctico.

-¿Aún así lo harías?- Prosiguió el espía consiente de que ese trato implicaba mucho más. Los créditos no importan en un mundo en ruinas, simplemente no hay valor para lo que nunca lo tuvo en realidad.

-Me arriesgaré,- Continúo la respuesta con desinterés, aunque detrás algo más se indicaba, el mensaje oculto que siempre queda para el final.

Mirage esperaba esa parte, sabía que tarde o temprano el precio real se revelaría.

………………………………………

Nada es gratis en el mundo y cualquier cosa siempre lleva consigo algo a cambio, los favores no existen más.

………………………………………

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- Pregunto el espía finalmente, virando para enfrentar a su interlocutor. Distinguiendo esa figura tan singular.

……………………………………….

A veces el destino es amable y a veces es cruel, todo depende del punto de vista con el que se vea.

……………………………………….

El Autobot observo a su compañero sonreír al notar la reacción, -Es bueno verte por aquí - Continuo el mecha. Su figura era tan similar a la de su amigo herido, una estructura parecida en forma, estilo y tamaño, excepto por su coloración, y la contradictoria actitud que de él emanaba. Como la noche y el día, ese ser representaba todo lo que Prowl no.

-Smokescreen- Confirmo el Autobot impactado, - Recordando la desaparición del otro vehículo, aquel que seguía de cerca los pasos del segundo al mando, otro táctico, con ideas originales, pero efectivas por igual.

-Pensamos que tu…creímos que tu estabas…- Comenzó el espía; pero fue interrumpido por el otro Autobot. Quien avanzo hacia él de manera imponente, el azul de sus ópticos se oscureció con enojo. Siempre piensan eso – Exclamo, -Esa es la explicación para todo, uno desaparece y lo dejan atrás para darlo por muerto sin siquiera intentar encontrarlo. Dime Mirage, tu en tu pequeño mundo de fantasía ¿Tienes idea de lo que le sucede a un Autobot cuando cae a solas en manos enemigas?, Dime, ¿Acaso tienes idea de la realidad? O sólo te dejas llevar por lo que esos patéticos reportes presentan- Le pregunto el otro táctico con seriedad.

-Te impresionaría ver cuantos fuimos dejados atrás, pero el tiempo no perdona y la mayoría de esas chispas se extinguieron, junto con la esperanza de volver a su hogar- Replico el auto azul y rojo cruzando sus brazos de manera despreocupada, aunque sus puertas revelaran todo lo contrario, elevándose de manera retadora, con el enojo evidente en su ser.

El espía no replico, pero a veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras. Ese mecha era un aliado, pero también un enemigo, ¿Cómo confiar en aquel que vivió después de tanto tiempo de cautiverio? ¿Qué asegura que no es una trampa para robarles esa preciada libertad?

-No lo sabes- Afirmo Smoskescreen como adivinando lo que su antiguo aliado pensaba. –Yo también dudaría en tu posición, pero soy el único que te puede ayudar- Prosiguió caminando para detenerse a su lado, admirando lo mismo que su acompañante.

-No soy el mismo que conociste, es cierto- Dijo, -Mis experiencias me han enseñado que la vida es difícil, que no debes confiar, pero al mismo tiempo sigo siendo uno de los tuyos. Puedo ser despreocupado, altanero o tal vez un podo cruel.-Exclamo elevando su mirada al cielo antes de continuar; conservando esa expresión pensativa y melancólica, la cual era casi imposible de fingir o imitar.

-Pero no soy del todo un extraño-

……………………………………………..

Se dice que hay cosas que ni el mejor actor puede replicar.

………………………………………………

-Siempre fui y seré un Autobot, no importa si jamás salgo de este mundo o si termino mis días a manos del enemigo, aún así quiero creer que no hemos perdido, quiero creer que podemos sobrevivir lo suficiente para conocer la verdad- Finalizo mirando a su viejo compañero de unidad.

-Ellos no regresarán-Confirmo Mirage.

-No ahora, pero quien sabe en el futuro, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que sucederá- Fue la respuesta.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?- Se escucho nuevamente la pregunta, dando fin a ese tema.

-Depende solamente de Prowl- Replico el mecha bajando sus alas puerta. – Su voluntad, su orgullo, su personalidad, todo ha sido distorsionado atrapándolo en otra realidad. El no ve las cosas como nosotros, no comprende lo que esta sucediendo a su alrededor, no lo hará sin sentir ese dolor, la única constante que le acompaño en ese tiempo que estuvo cautivo-Exclamo el psicólogo seriamente.

-Si tu pregunta es, ¿Recuperaremos a Prowl?, la respuesta es sí, aunque jamás volverá a ser igual, para ti no será más que un extraño, tratando de reencontrar su lugar…Pero no dejes que eso te engañe, el seguirá siendo Prowl.

Mirage sabía que el otro no mentía, si había algo con lo que Smokescreen no jugaba era con eso.

-¿Hay más?- Fue la ultima pregunta, la que daría final a esa breve conversación, el táctico recién llegado río levemente. –Sería ilógico pensar que no-Susurro.

……………………………………………

Los nunca o siempre, son rara vez las expresiones adecuadas, pues siempre habrá puntos intermedios.

……………………………………………

No se necesitaron más palabras por parte de ninguno, aunque no confiaran del todo el uno en el otro, ambos eran Autobots y recuperarían lo que les correspondía, porque ese planeta también era suyo.

Ambos guerreros caminaron de vuelta al lugar donde su amigo reposaba, consientes de que necesitarían hacer que Prowl volviera a reaccionar, antes de buscar aquellos que aún sobrevivían ocultos en las penumbra, intentando borrar su existencia de ese lugar.

……………………………………………

En su habitación, un mecha aterrado continuaba observando las ataduras que lo mantenía firme a la cama de reparación, después de forzarlo a recuperar su forma bípeda había sido asegurado mientras trataban sus heridas. Pero el mecha no dejaba de pelear, haciéndose más daño que bien, por alguna razón el paciente se aterrorizo en cuanto lo retuvieron. Los gritos desesperados invadieron los pasillos, pero no serían súplicas, ni ruegos, tan sólo la reacción normal.

……………………………………………..

Prowl…

Observo a los otros trabajar, siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo tratando de hacer reparaciones, muy en el interior se que no me quieren lastimar, pero es tan difícil de entender, como si no fuese capaz de detener esos reflejos, incapaz de reaccionar. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba era para causar un daño, una constante que me mantuvo vivo. Tal vez es por eso que ahora no soy capaz de entender que no todo toque trae consigo dolor.

Es triste imaginar que lo necesito, necesito sentir esa fuerza en mi estructura para poder sentir que existo. Se que a lo lejos hay alguien más intentando ayudarme, pero ¿Será lo mejor? Hay momentos en los que ni yo mismo me reconozco, mientras mi adicción al dolor crece, mientras mis circuitos agotados lloran por algo de atención.

Esto esta mal, sumamente mal- Me digo, -Estoy dañado- Nada tiene sentido más. Sólo esas ataduras evitan que intente escapar, pero ¿De quien escapo?, ¿Del confort de un amigo? ¿De la ayuda por la que tanto rogaba?, ¿O de esa realidad que no soy capaz de afrontar?

A veces ni yo mismo me reconozco, no se quien soy o porque estoy aquí, entonces lo recuerdo, los recuerdo, sus ordenes, las misiones, un sacrificio. No el mío…

Los médicos continúan trabajando, pero tengo la esperanza de que tarde o temprano se cansaran y terminarán yéndose, al igual que lo hacen todos cuando vienen ayudar. Porque no hay un futuro real, porque hemos perdido, porque eso es lo que nos espera; porque muy adentro se que no puedo escapar.

……………………………………..

_Notas del autor: Me disculpo por el retraso, pero el trabajo me ha mantenido muy ocupada. Gracias por su paciencia y comentarios._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

**Coincidencias**

_Notas del Autor: Gracias por los review, de verdad que he tratado de no retrasarme en estas actualizaciones._

………………………………………..

Se dice que las coincidencias no existen. Que esos sucesos no son otra cosa si no la manera en la que la vida nos muestra el paso que debemos tomar.

………………………………………

Smoskescreen observo aquel que alguna vez fuese su oficial superior con atención, su forma blanquinegra se mantenía quieta acompañando el silencio de la misma habitación donde era retenido, su estructura revelaba la tortura sufrida a manos de esos enemigos, mientras su mente peleaba por mantener esa sanidad.

El táctico podía haberse hecho sin fin de preguntas, conciente de que las respuestas habrían de eludirlo sin importar cuanto tiempo estuviese cuestionándose. Mirage había hecho un buen trabajo a pesar de todo, y aunque el mismo Prowl dudase de esas ideas el otro Datsun sabía con exactitud quien tenía la razón.

…………………………………………

Cuando los errores son raros en nuestra vida ya sea por la experiencia o conocimiento; nos acostumbramos a tener razón…Pero tarde o temprano nos damos cuenta de que nadie es perfecto.

…………………………………………

El auto rojiazul se aproximo lentamente sin recibir reacción del otro Mecha quien simplemente le ignoró.

-Se que es difícil aceptarlo, pero si no lo haces, si no te das la oportunidad de aceptar que es verdad, entonces no existirá salida alguna- Susurro el nuevo Autobot enfocando la puerta que reposaba frente a él. -¿Por qué intentarlo?, ¿Por qué no marcharse y ver por uno mismo?, ese mecha lo había abandonado. Aún así estaba ahí tratando de ayudarlo.

-Aunque pienses que nadie puede entender lo que sientes o experimentas, créeme cuando te aseguro que lo se, porque yo también sobreviví; pero lo hice porque lo admití e intente sobreponerme, aprender de esos momentos, convertirlos en meras experiencias nada más. Probablemente jamás vuelva a ser el mecha que conociste, como tu tampoco lo serás, pero eso no evita que puedas continuar. Tal vez creas que no vale la pena, pero quiero que recuerdes que no sólo somos tu, Mirage o yo. Hay muchos más allá afuera sufriendo por nuestra necedad, pero esa necedad es lo que nos hace ser Autobots y como tales creo que es momento de continuar- Exclamo Smoke sin mirarlo una sola vez, no había necesidad el otro lo estaba escuchando.

El alguna vez enforcer comprendió el mensaje, sentía el dolor de su compañero a través de esas palabras, la veracidad tras esas oraciones.

-¿Siempre estuvimos mal?, ¿Dónde nos equivocamos?- Pregunto en un toque imperceptible, el dolor en sus muñecas era la constante que necesitaba, hasta que el valor se presentase de nuevo en esa personalidad marcada. Sus ópticos azules se encontraron con los de su otro compañero finalmente. No había nada ni nadie más en las cercanías, sólo ellos con ese encuentro poco ortodoxo, donde el oficial superior parecía ser sometido contra su voluntad, pero era tan sólo la ayuda tomando un toque improbable.

-No- Respondió el otro Datsun sin crear más dudas en esa fracturada personalidad. –No nos equivocamos- Repitió con convicción, aunque conocía a la perfección la naturaleza de esos cuestionamientos, una interrogante que no dejaría en paz el procesador de su aliado, Aquella que se mantendría durante una eternidad.

Un par de segundos transcurrieron, ambos mechas se dieron su tiempo, mientras un tercero les esperaba a las afueras con esa guardia en alto. Cual caleidoscopio, los pensamientos parecían reflejarse constantemente a través de los presentes, imitando a esos espejos, integrando sus propios puntos de vista, creando esas realidades.

……………………………………………………

Nadie conoce el porque de todo, nadie conoce la mente de otro, tan sólo nos queda interpretar, mientras esperamos que todo sea verdad.

…………………………………………………..

-¿Por qué se marcho de ese modo?, ¿Por qué no nos dio ninguna oportunidad?- Pregunto el oficial. Al fin la verdadera razón de todo relucía, la idea que había venido torturando al enforcar desde esa partida, aquello que le acompaño en ese encarcelamiento, en esas largos ciclos de tortura.

SmokeScreen lo enfoco, -¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta si ni el conocía la respuesta?, pero a diferencia de Prowl no lo vio como el castigo, si no como la oportunidad. Si; era cierto, su líder los había dejado atrás, pero jamás los había abandonado, su misión era evitar que esa situación se repitiera, pero… ¿Cuál había sido el costo?, tal vez era un método desesperado, era la única salida lógica para una guerra sin final.

-El sacrificio viene natural a la chispa de nuestro Prime, su viaje era un suicidio, probablemente marcaría el final de esa existencia, por eso no nos quiso arrastrar a la misma- Respondió el otro Autobot sin remordimiento alguno… Él respetaría a su Líder, admiraría ese valor, pero lo dejaría ir. –Yo no soy quien para cuestionar su decisión, él tiene el poder de elegir cual será su destino- Prosiguió con franqueza.

Prowl no lo vería así, su chispa gritaría con enojo la respuesta que el pensaba correcta, negaría las frases otorgadas por su aliado, se enfurecería, reaccionaría de manera negativa, su compañero lo sabía, era parte de la estrategia que necesitaba.

………………………………………..

A veces la lástima y la compasión no son la respuesta que necesitamos para obtener un buen resultado.

…………………………………………

-El nos dejo, sin siquiera molestarse en dar una orden más, nos abandono encaminándose a una misión suicida sin pedir parecer- Susurro el enforcer. Intentando incorporarse, el daño en sus muñecas resalto con el esfuerzo que el mismo había impreso en ellas al intentar escapar. -¿Por qué pedirlo? Si eso implicaría salvar a las pocas chispas que quedaban- Afirmo Smoke, -si eso implica darnos más tiempo, otorgarnos un futuro-

-Tu hiciste lo mismo, por eso estamos aquí, dime ¿Acaso te importo si alguien más se quejaba? ¿SI alguien más deseaba opinar?, se que no lo pensaste, o tal ves sí, pero seguiste la regla: Muchos sobre uno o dos, no hay manera de hacer una comparación-Le reprimió su aliado sin consideración.

-Yo caí en batalla, pero tú, ignoraste a otros simplemente para satisfacer tus propios egos, para satisfacer esa necesidad egocentrista que no te permitió entender que no todo gira alrededor de ti-Continuo Smoke con el enojo evidente en su voz.

-Mira quien habla así, tú…Él mecha que primero piensa en si mismo, el que jamás se sacrificaría algo suyo por nada- Respondió Prowl con frialdad. Smokescreen sonrío al respecto, era cierto. En el pasado, habría elegido su seguridad ante todo, pero como explico al principio; las cosas no seria así jamás.

-Es verdad, tiempo atrás esa sería la reacción esperada de alguien como yo, alguien que jamás se dio a entender, un mecha ambicioso y apostador; pero mira como es el destino que nos hizo coincidir aquí, con problemas similares en una situación impensable- Exclamo juguetonamente.

-Pero no sirve de nada que sigamos peleando, a menos que pienses realmente hacer algo- Le reprocho el datsun azul y rojo retomando la seriedad de la situación. –Afuera Mirage espera el final de nuestra amena plática, mientras arriesga la única oportunidad que tenemos de sobrevivir por quedarse y esperar por ti- Finalizo tomando las cerraduras que lo aprisionaban. La tibieza del energón se sintió sobre esa superficie que componían sus manos.

-¿Qué harás ahora Prowl?-Le pregunto sin soltar esas ataduras que lo sostenían, -¿Huirás para caer en algún punto sin retorno? o ¿Pelearas con nosotros buscando rescatar nuestro lugar?, No habrá paz en mucho tiempo, ni un escape claro, pero seguiremos aquí, como lo quiso nuestro líder, como lo hemos hecho siempre-Murmuro abriendo la cerradura sin escuchar una respuesta, alejándose para esperar esa reacción.

El oficial movió lentamente sus manos ahora libres, las cicatrices adornaban esas muñecas con ese arreglo constituido del líquido vital. La pregunta seguía latente, ¿Qué hacer?...

………………………………….

Cuando crees que ya no hay salida, cuando piensas que has tocado fondo solo queda ascender para poder escapar.

…………………………………………

Prowl…

Puedo ver las marcas del energon, junto con las huellas de tus manos, no fue un agarre fuerte o salvaje, fue el toque de alguien preocupado. Es cierto lo que dices, es real, lo que lo hace imposible de soportar, no quiero ni puedo creer que es cierto. Pero ¿Cuándo perdí el camino?. Todos viven pensando eso, creyendo que aún hay esperanzas cuando yo siento que debería darme por vencido. La tortura no debe ser una justificación o impedimento.

Cada vez que pienso en tus palabras, en las de Mirage veo el error que he cometido, enterrándome tras esa apariencia solitaria, ocultándome de la verdad; pero todos debemos enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, negarlo no hará que eso se borre, el daño fue hecho, pero se puede sobrellevar. Demonios, hasta el más corrupto Mecha puede sobrellevarlo, ¿Por qué yo no?. La respuesta es lógica, es obvia, no soy capaz de aceptar que fallé, que me equivoque.

Perdí muchas cosas en esos ciclos, pero jamás quien fui; Una insignia no dice ¿Quién soy? O ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, es mi actitud, las reglas que rigen mi chispa, mi personalidad.

No hay un programa que nos dicte eso, ni que nos indique con exactitud lo que es el comportamiento, pero las coincidencias no existen y tal vez era necesario discutir contigo para poderlo entender.

……………………………………………………..

Finalmente Prowl lo admitió, con dolor; sabía que debería aprender de esto, tomarlo como lo hizo el otro y como lo harían muchos más que probablemente encontrarían en el camino. Porque la guerra aún no había acabado, por un momento se vieron mermados, pero no era uno contra un mundo; era su fracción, el grupo de Autobots quienes continuarían peleando por su ideal. Su mano viajo a su pecho dañado, pero a diferencia de antes sólo el orgullo le revestía.

-Esta es la única manera que tienen de hacernos cambiar- Se dijo, -Pero no va a funcionar- Finalizo enfocando a Smokescreen.

-No te puedo asegurar que todo va a estar bien, pero no pienso darme por vencido o flaquear- Dijo con decisión.

Smoke asintió abriendo la puerta donde Mirage esperaba, el aristócrata observo a sus compañeros analíticamente, sin saber que esperar o ¿Cuál había sido la decisión? Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Smoke fue más que suficiente para confirmar la respuesta.

-Es bueno tenerle de regreso teniente- Dijo con toda formalidad, pero alegre.

Tal vez las cosas no eran las mejores, pero parecían recuperar un poco de su brillo después de todo.

………………………………………

Si peleas por algo y tienes paciencia, tarde o temprano la recompensa llegará; porque no todo puede ser malo.

………………………………………

Soundwave…

El decepticon observaba el paraje, 2 campamentos eran el objetivo, en el estado físico en el que el táctico se encontraba no podían haber llegado lejos; eso sin contar el estado Psíquico de su víctima. El oficial disfrutaba de ese pensamiento cada vez que llegaba a su mente; el reto de destrozar una mente tan fría y analítica, de romper sus barreras y minar sus pilares; había sido un trabajo difícil, pero reconfortante. Muchos habrían elegido acabar con su víctima antes que eso; pero no él. Para él era más divertido el reto.

Por un momento el enojo podía hacerse presente, asaltando a esa chispa, mientras las memorias de lo cerca que había estado de lograr su propósito retornaban. Pero el espía había intervenido, ¿De donde había salido?, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? El Autobot había burlado toda la seguridad tanto para entrar como para salir; nadie vio al par cuando escapo, nadie jamás los detecto. Habilidades sorprendentes para ese enemigo, otro punto a su favor.

La excitación creció, junto con la idea de la captura de ese singular par. Porque nadie escapaba de sus manos, nadie se burlaba de él. Cada idea que poseían le pertenecería, cada parte de su forma, cada fragmento de su personalidad. El destrozaría toda esa estructura perfecta, los haría pagar por oponerse, por atreverse a pensar que podían escapar.

Por creer que aún tenían algún derecho a ser libres.

La risa no era común para él, rara vez se escuchaba algún sentimiento de parte del Decepticon, pero ahora le era imposible no reír. –Huyan, corran que eso sólo lo hace más interesante-Susurro, -Porque yo no me detendré hasta el final. Sin más el transformer se elevo dirigiéndose al primer campamento.

……………………………………..

Se dice que cuando comienzas algo debes llevarlo hasta el fin; sin importar las consecuencias.

………………………………………

El futuro es incierto para todos, con o sin un destino, lo único que todos sabemos es que tarde o temprano nuestras decisiones marcaran el paso a seguir y esto decidirá el final de esa larga carrera que es la vida.

……………………………………….

Un grupo de Autobots partió irrumpiendo la oscuridad con sus formas, mientras intentaban perderse entre los parajes desolados, porque ese era su mundo, pero aún así pelearían por el con decisión.

Porque las coincidencias no existen en realidad

………………………………………

_Notas del autor: Lamento la demora, de verdad que he intentado tener las actualizaciones antes, pero me ha sido imposible, agradezco su paciencia. Gracias por los review, sus comentarios me hacen seguir con este fic. Gracias._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

**Tres**

_Notas del Autor: Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta este final._

…………………………………..

Tres; ese era el número que los definía, tres tan sólo. Era probable que hubiese muchos más por ahí, ocultos, escapando, huyendo de ese destino, de ese infierno en el que se había transformado su hogar.

Tantos Vorns, tantos ciclos de lucha tan sólo para retrasar lo inevitable, la ventaja sobre la fracción que representaban era inminente y mientras los suyos abandonaban las herramientas para reemplazarlas por armas, sus rivales ya tenían experiencia en el arte que implicaba la guerra.

Prowl observo con atención sus alrededores, los restos que integraban su planeta, el mundo que intentaron salvar.

-Me esforcé tanto por evitarlo, Primus sabe que intente protegerlo Prime, pero fallé y este fue el resultado de estos actos- Pensó ocultando la ansiedad que aún le embargaba. Mirage y Smokescreen, sus únicos compañeros, los aliados que le incitaron a seguir avanzaban a sus costados, su esfuerzo no merecía esa recompensa, no podía flaquear nuevamente, no frente a ellos. La debilidad no sería una opción jamás.

-No después de sus sacrificios, no si la supervivencia valía la pena, no si deseaban reintegrar lo poco que aún quedaba-

Muchos huyeron buscando la seguridad en las estrellas, otros murieron peleando por sus creencias, pero ellos; los que se quedaron continuarían peleando, porque esas habían sido las órdenes. No se dejarían ganar.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos el táctico no escucho los sonidos que parecían acercarse, el trazo de los potentes motores que irrumpían con la pasividad de ese cielo.

-¿Escucharon eso?- Intervino el espía avanzando lentamente hasta posicionarse frente a sus compañeros, los sensores se activaron al máximo intentando identificar el origen de aquel ruido.

El rugir de los motores enuncio su origen; un sencillo sistema de propulsión enemigo, la marca del Decepticon.

Los habían encontrado.

…………………………………..

Tres vehículos solitarios a la mitad de un camino semidestrudo, tres guerreros atrapados en ese lapso de oscuridad que sólo enumeraba la tragedia de un futuro cuartado; pero la muerte en batalla era mejor que volver a ese lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió la estructura del antiguo oficial, el conocía al dueño de esa ingeniería, al ente que volvía de esas pesadillas para cazarle en esa realidad.

La frase regreso a ese procesador, con la promesa de una libertad olvidada.

-No hay escape, no existe salida, sólo existo yo- Cada palabra contenida en esa voz fría y lúgubre reiniciaba el temor en esa chispa cansada, pero al mismo tiempo el valor que creyó olvidado, el mismo que lo incito a tomar ese lugar.

-Perder no es una opción viable, es tan sólo morir o ganar- Se dijo transformándose mientras empuñaba su arma, esta vez no se dejaría amedrentar.

Mirage le imito activando su sistema de camuflaje, aprovechando la oportunidad para continuar con su estrategia.

Smokescreen también cambio poniéndose en guardia aunque le fue imposible no maldecir a la suerte.

Como alguna vez predijo, el tiempo perdido había sido valioso, y ahora sus enemigos estaban a punto de darles alcance. Los tres autobots recorrieron el paraje con velocidad, consientes de que no había lugar donde se pudiesen ocultar, al parecer la batalla era inevitable. Se había terminado el momento de escapar.

Soundwave los había encontrado.

…………………………………..

Se dice que el miedo es una de las peores armas, pero superables si se logran enfrentar.

…………………………………..

El decepticon descendió con pasividad frente al par de Autobots visibles, él no tenía prisa por concluir esa batalla, disfrutaba al notar el gesto preocupado en sus víctimas, el temor interno oculto tras ese azul que dominaba sus miradas; ambos habían sufrido en manos de los suyos con anterioridad. Las cicatrices eran más que evidentes en sus chispas, en ese tenue temblor que dominaba esas extremidades traseras. Sin embargo la vieja flama del odio, parecía haberse reavivado, algo que él como decepticon disfrutaría en extinguir una vez más. La idea era demasiado excitante para dejarla pasar.

Atrás sus guardias le acompañaban rodeando al reducido grupo, sus presas estaban a su merced, solitarias. Sin apoyo, sin nada, nadie vendría en su ayuda, nadie los protegería, nadie velaría por el bienestar de los olvidados, de los que fueron abandonados, dejados atrás.

Sus pies se apoyaron sobre la superficie, el visor carmesí brillo con la energía que emanaba de esa emoción incontenible, de la necesidad que parecía alimentarse cual parasito del temor de sus víctimas.

Su mano empuño el arma dirigiéndose primero al Oficial táctico.

-No hay salida-Exclamo con monotonía, sus deseos se ocultaban tras la fachada que siempre vestía, sus ópticos podían resaltar con la emoción de ese final, la sonrisa tétrica se mantenía fuera de vista, pero los Autobots lo conocían mejor de lo que creyó.

……………………………

Prowl observo la confianza que dominaba los actos de ese ente, era cierto que aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero jamás permitiría que ese miserable ser ganase, ya no era por un símbolo, o por un ideal, era por su propia supervivencia, por su sanidad mental.

-Esto se acabará aquí- Se dijo sintiendo la mira del enemigo en su figura.

Su dedo jalo el gatillo del arma, abriendo fuego contra el enemigo frontal.

El disparo fue repentino e impredecible, acertando en el brazo de su rival, Soundwave no lo espero, maldijo su descuido corriendo hacia otro lado devolviendo el fuego. La batalla había comenzado.

…………………………….

Ambos bandos dispararon, los Autobots tenían la desventaja clara; Smokescreen se transformo apenas a tiempo para evitar una lluvia de disparos los cuales destrozaron el punto donde se encontraba, Prowl le imito avanzando entre los ataques enemigos para buscar resguardo, ambos vehículos sabían que su compañero pelearía a su manera, ellos tenían que concentrarse en sobrevivir.

El enforcer viro devolviendo el ataque, los disparos parecían fallar adrede, sólo estaban jugando con ellos, eran demasiados para ser derrotados por dos, aunque en realidad fuesen tres.

A lo lejos Mirage quien logro alejarse antes de que todo diera comienzo, avanzo tras las líneas enemigas eliminando a sus objetivos, como lo hicieron en su tiempo los Decepticons, su trabajo era limpio y mortal.

Como el mismo mensajero de Unicron, camino silencioso ejecutando aquellos desprevenidos, antes de volver a desaparecer. Las bajas no fueron notables al principio, mientras dos vehículos avanzaban con movimientos espontáneos, esquivando al enemigo y devolviendo el fuego, una locura para aquellos que no podían volar.

-Dispara tus misiles, yo me encargare de cubrirte- Ordeno Prowl tal y como lo habría hecho alguna vez. El otro Datsun obedeció sin replicar, ambos se entendían, conocían la desventaja que los embargaba, entendían que era dar todo para sobrevivir a esa pelea.

El táctico blanco y negro se transformo disparando abiertamente, la mira del arma viajo de un objetivo a otro, mientras el gatillo continuaba activando las explosiones que marcaban el destino de los contrarios. El energon del enemigo se derramaba mientras él festejaba internamente, cada gota los acercaba a esa victoria, la cual podría ser vacía pero suya. Los preceptos de la vida se hicieron a un lado, no existían dudas cada vez que se trataba de atacar.

Smoke tampoco dudo en actuar, derribo a un par de Jets quienes apoyaban a Soundwave con los misiles. Él decepticon estaba furioso, su obsesión causo su descuido y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con claridad.

-Jamás subestimes al enemigo- escucho en su mente; el odio que envolvía esa oración delataba al dueño de ese ideal.

Prowl recibió el impacto de uno de los guardias del oficial Decepticon, su ala puerta izquierda voló destrozándose en fragmentos frente a ellos; el Autobot cayó al piso derribado por el dolor. Si, ese familiar dolor regresaba maldiciéndolo con esa debilidad. Observo el daño, consciente de que no podría recuperar su equilibrio.

Smokescreen corría al otro lado disparando contra el grupo contrario, pero el número de combatientes continuaba superándolos. Varios ataques lo derribaron mientras un grupo de soldados lo inmovilizaba contra el piso, el Datsun peleo intentando liberarse, pero nada parecía dar resultado.

Soundwave miro con enojo al antiguo oficial, acercándose a él -¿Cómo pudiste pensar que escaparías?- Pregunto ignorando la mirada extrañada de su subordinados, nunca lo habían escuchado hablar con esa clase de familiaridad. Al parecer eso era personal.

-¿Acaso creíste que habría escapatoria?- Continuo retando al caído mientras pisaba la herida. El energon broto de los sectores dañados, el grito involuntario del herido recorrió el paraje, pero para el Decepticon sólo remarco su victoria prevista.

-Una pequeña insurrección como esta no sirve de nada- Confirmo Soundwave apuntando hacia el táctico, -No hay nadie a quien acudir, a nadie le importa si mueren aquí o no, este mundo es nuestro- Prosiguió rozando continuamente la herida, las ondas de dolor, las alertas visibles ante el caído flasheaban con fuerza, pero su mente se concentraba en las palabras de ese ente que volvía a jugar.

La imagen de Optimus frente a él en esa última junta regreso con fuerza, el dolor en esos ópticos mientras él le gritaba lo equivocado que estaba, que no entendía lo que hacía, que era una locura.

El remordimiento se hizo presente, vaya manera de comportarse de un oficial.

-Su líder lo sabía, por eso se marcho, los abandono y no hay más porque pelear, acepta la verdad Autobot, ustedes han perdido la guerra- Continuo su enemigo.

Prowl no lo perdió de vista, ni la parte frontal del arma que le apuntaba, sabía que Soundwave no lo mataría, primero volvería a ese infierno personal, antes de acabar. Porque así era ese enemigo, cruel y mal intencionado.

El Autobot recordó a Jazz quien quería despedirse, y como él deliberadamente lo evito, permitió que su enojo, su lógica dictaminara sus acciones, sin saber cómo aceptar que tal vez ellos podrían conocer la verdad.

-Prime los abandono, los olvido- Repitió Soundwave

Pero Prime no los estaba abandonando, quería dales otra oportunidad, quería evitar que todo ese caos continuará, quería que esas vidas perdidas fuesen vengadas. Deseaba comenzar de nuevo, deseaba darles un hogar. Y para eso había confiado en ellos antes de marcharse; se fue, pero jamás los dejo.

…………………………………………

Demasiado tarde para comprenderlo, el enojo y la ira pueden cegarnos, ocultar la verdad hasta que es demasiado tarde.

…………………………………………

-No te preguntes ¿Por qué no pudiste matarme?- Replico el táctico tomando el arma del rival con sus manos, ignorando el dolor que recorría su espalda.

-No pudiste porque sabías que jamás supe la verdad, porque querías acabar con mi espíritu, porque deseabas destrozar lo que era, probar esa fe. Pero descuida Decepticon, ahora puedes hacerlo, porque todo lo que hagas será en vano; la fe es algo que jamás perderé - Finalizo el Autobot sonriendo.

Sondwave no podía creerlo, el táctico parecía haber superado el miedo, abandonado el dolor para enfrentarlo una vez más. Sin dudas, sin enojo, sin ira.

-Entonces no perderé mi tiempo- Replico el oficial de comunicaciones, todo ese trabajo para nada, toda tortura parecía haberse olvidado con un simple encuentro, con el toque de la libertad. El guerrero de cromas azules perdió la frialdad de sus acciones, no era posible que toda su estrategia estuviese basada en un error.

-Muere ahora Autobot- Exclamo, cuando un disparo lo derribo, cayendo al lado de su supuesta víctima. El impacto no era mortal, pero si lo suficientemente potente para dañarlo gravemente. Un ataque por la espalda no era lo que esperaba. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas similares.

Mirage se hizo visible tomando al oficial de comunicaciones como rehén, -El juego se acabo- Confirmo cargando nuevamente su cañón, -Márchate ahora o paga las consecuencias- Amenazo, un espía Autobot, un antiguo aristócrata, ahora un asesino, un guerrero. El decepticon viro pero otro disparo lo hizo retroceder.

-Ahora- Fue el ultimátum por parte de Mirage. Su gesto era indescriptible, así como el del mismo Prowl.

Ambos se miraron , Autobot y Decepticon; la escena parecía a su favor, pero algo no encajaba. Ellos no temían a ese final, no les importaba perecer por esa tonta fe.

El Oficial de comunicaciones como pudo se incorporo, grabo cada una de las facciones de esos rivales, entes dignos de respetar, esa clase de devoción jamás se encontraría entre la armada a la que pertenecía, donde la fuerza y el poder dictaminaban sus actos, pero ellos representaban a la fracción débil. Pero un lado no puede existir sin el otro después de todo. El planeta era suyo, ellos habían ganado, ¿Qué podían perder?

Una transmisión se hizo presente desde sus cuarteles, el seeker había arribado.

-Ellos no saben ¿Qué sucedió con su líder?, no tienen idea de lo que sucedió, lo mejor era dejarlos seguir creyendo que aún había algo porque luchar- Se dijo en su mente tratando de convencerse, antes de elevarse dejando la escena atrás.

Sus subordinados le siguieron ellos no cuestionarían sus órdenes. Los tres guerreros fueron abandonados, se quedarían ahí a cuidar sus heridas, ha reponerse para volver a pelear; porque ahí sería de ahora en adelante.

Mirage conocía el mensaje de su líder, sabía que tenía ese nuevo comienzo, comprendía que les había ofrecido un nuevo hogar; pero la pregunta era si mechas como ellos encajarían, la guerra los había dañado demasiado y por eso jamás pensaron en marcharse como los demás.

Smokescreen se levanto revisando sus heridas, Prowl se concentro en bloquear los conductos heridos sin hablar.

El espía los miro sin decir nada, en su sub espacio se encontraba el chip, aquel que contenía esas coordenadas marcadas, el último mensaje de los suyos. Pero la pregunta continuaría latente, ¿Realmente estarían aptos para regresar?

…………………………………..

El táctico se incorporo como pudo usando a su aliado, ambos Datsuns esperaron a Mirage quien los siguió lentamente desde atrás.

¿Qué es la fe?...

¿Era lo que los había motivado actuar así?, ¿Era la respuesta que buscaban?, ¿Era la razón por la que se habían quedado ahí?

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero estaban consientes de que no serían los únicos.

……………………………………

**FIN**

_Notas del autor: Agradezco la paciencia, es una explicación de porque no parecen ni aparecerán muchos de los personajes que amamos en este universo._


End file.
